Les contraires s'attirent
by Isram
Summary: Renji est impulsif, exubérant, fêtard, bruyant. Byakuya est calme, froid, sérieux, discret. Aucune compatibilité en apparence. Mais les contraires s’attirent…
1. Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience

_Renji est impulsif, exubérant, fêtard, bruyant._

_Byakuya est calme, froid, sérieux, discret._

_Aucune compatibilité en apparence. Mais les contraires s'attirent…_

**Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience.**

Renji avançait vers les locaux de la sixième division avec l'énergie d'une larve anesthésiée. Les arrivées de Hollows, Menos Grandes et Arrancars étaient de plus en plus fréquentes en ce moment. Foutu Aizen, il menait une guerre d'usure, essayait de les avoir par l'épuisement. Parfois, Renji était tellement fatigué qu'il en arrivait à penser que l'ex-capitaine allait triompher. Les troupes étaient tellement épuisées, aussi bien physiquement que moralement…

Lui, en tant que lieutenant, était aux premières lignes, évidemment. Un haut-gradé se doit de protéger les plus faibles.

Suite logique, son capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya, n'en menait pas large non plus.

Jamais le capitaine n'avouerait sa fatigue, mais Renji voyait bien que même son renommé supérieur était parfois à bout de forces. Alterner sans cesse combat sanglant et dossier barbant était un régime que ni lui ni son capitaine ne pourraient encore tenir longtemps.

Abarai en était là dans ses pensées quand les locaux de sa division entrèrent dans son champ de vision, le déprimant un peu plus. Il était fourbu, découragé d'avance par la montagne, l'Everest, l'Himalaya de paperasserie qui l'attendait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte de son bureau, commun à celui de son capitaine. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le troubla : Byakuya était là, inhabituellement vautré sur ses papiers. Endormi.

― Je le savais, murmura le lieutenant, qu'on tiendrait pas longtemps à collectionner les heures de boulot et les cernes.

Néanmoins, il se sentait bizarre à la vue d'un Byakuya Kuchiki, d'ordinaire si droit et irréprochable, en train de dormir sur ses dossiers comme n'importe quel homme fatigué.

Combien de fois lui-même avait-il piqué du nez sur ses rapports tandis que son capitaine ne flanchait pas, avide de donner le bon exemple à suivre ? Non vraiment, il était troublé de le voir ainsi, car en plus de paraître plus humain, en plus de s'être involontairement défait de son masque d'indifférence nobiliaire, Byakuya semblait soudainement plus accessible. Presque plus beau.

Renji se gifla mentalement. S'il commençait à fantasmer sur son supérieur, il allait au devant de sérieux problèmes. Et pourtant… pourtant il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il existe plus beau spectacle que celui qui se déroulait sous ses yeux actuellement. Il était si unique, si idyllique.

Illuminaient le capitaine les quelques derniers rayons du soleil qui diffusaient une douce lumière orangée dans la pièce, atténuant les couleurs, faisant glisser sur les cheveux ébènes de douces rivières lumineuses et colorées, bronzant le teint pâle de l'endormi.

Renji lâcha un soupir d'admiration. Il voyait son capitaine sous un jour complètement nouveau, mais cela lui faisait zapper un petit détail : il ne pouvait décemment pas rester planté là à reluquer son supérieur en souriant niaisement.

― Je fais quoi ? Si je le réveille et qu'il est grognon, j'suis bon pour finir tous les dossiers seul… mais je peux pas le laisser dormir ici, il va se tuer le dos.

Abarai se dirigea donc vers le dormeur, le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras dans l'optique de le ramener chez lui, où le sommeil lui serait certainement plus doux.

― Faites que personne me voit… Faites que personne ne NOUS voit…, implora-t-il à voix basse en marchant d'un pas rapide vers la demeure Kuchiki. Et d'ailleurs je vais faire comment pour rentrer le foutre dans son lit moi ? Y'a sûrement des gardes… Qu'est-ce que je vais leur raconter ? « Salut, il dormait sur la paperasse donc je l'ai ramené avant qu'il ne tombe ou se défonce les lombaires. Je le pose sur le parquet ou vous le prenez ? » Dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutu… J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser là-bas et lui amener une couverture. Ou bien, aller chercher un futon, le ramener et l'y allonger… Mais je peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant, si jamais il se réveille…

Ce que le rouquin n'avait pas capté, c'était qu'à force de marcher comme une brute, Byakuya s'était retrouvé ballotté comme un mignon sac de pomme de terre. Du coup, le noble était parfaitement éveillé et écoutait sans piper mot le laïus de son subalterne. Il referma ses paupières sur ses orbes grises, s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Renji soit une personne aussi attentionnée, surtout envers quelqu'un qui lui avait balancé son Bankai en pleine face pour l'empêcher d'aller sauver son amie d'enfance… Et puis, il y avait une autre raison à son sourire, car, inexplicablement, il se sentait bien dans les bras de Renji. La sensation de l'étreinte de son lieutenant était comme un bain chaud après une errance sous la pluie, un massage sur un nœud musculaire, un pansement sur une blessure, un chocolat chaud après une crise de larmes.

Abarai et son baluchon finirent par arriver à la demeure du noble. Par chance, Renji ne distingua aucun garde devant l'entrée. Il appuya son dos à la lourde porte et poussa. Elle s'ouvrit :

― Bizarre… J'aurais pensé que la maison d'une des quatre plus grandes familles nobles serait ultra-sécurisée… s'étonna le lieutenant.

Plutôt soulagé que personne ne le prenne en flagrant délit de ballottage nobiliaire, Renji fila dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre de son supérieur.

― Bon sang… c'que c'est grand… Comment je vais savoir où il pieute moi ?

― A droite, deuxième porte. Répondit une voix moins polaire que d'habitude.

La surprise et l'infarctus d'Abarai furent tels qu'il en lâcha son mignon paquet. Byakuya atterrit douloureusement sur son auguste postérieur.

― Ah… p-pardon Taicho ! s'excusa Renji en aidant maladroitement son capitaine se relever.

Kuchiki ne répondit rien, lui tourna le dos et avança de quelques pas :

― Merci de m'avoir raccompagner, Renji.

― Ah…euh… C-c'est normal, répondit le lieutenant en s'inclinant en signe de respect.

Abarai n'en menait pas large. Il sentait le rouge envahir ses traits pour bientôt faire rivaliser son teint avec ses cheveux. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait, au juste ? Il avait trouvé son capitaine endormi, avait décrété que le laisser pioncer ainsi ne sera pas très gentil et l'avait donc ramené chez lui. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, non ? Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à admettre qu'il avait éprouvé un bonheur illimité à serrer Byakuya contre lui ?

Est-ce qu'il serait…amoureux, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

― Tu peux te relever, précisa Byakuya.

Renji réalisa alors qu'il était toujours incliné, et que son capitaine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Comme si c'était le moment de passer pour un con…

― S-si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je… je vais y aller.

Merde, il pouvait pas arrêter de bégayer deux secondes ?

― Vas-y, autorisa Byakuya dans sa grande mansuétude.

Renji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et débarrassa le plancher d'un coup de shunpo. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de faire le point au calme, hors de portée de ces deux yeux d'encre qui le transperçaient et chamboulaient tout en lui.

Le lieutenant alla se poser dans un endroit qu'il avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt. Un petit coin de verdure, quelques dizaines mètres derrière les locaux de sa division. A l'origine, il s'était posé là avant le boulot pour décuver d'une soirée, et, une fois la sobriété revenue, il avait pu correctement apprécier la beauté des lieux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître vu le tempérament volcanique du vice-capitaine, il avait adoré la quiétude ambiante et l'odeur d'herbe fraîche. Depuis, quand il devait se creuser les méninges plus que d'ordinaire, il avait prit l'habitude de venir ici.

Et niveau torture mentale, il avait pas mal de pain sur la planche. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine depuis quelques semaines déjà. Quel était ce nouveau sentiment qui l'habitait ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il quand son capitaine partait en combat sans lui ? Pourquoi se faisait-il un sang d'encre quand Byakuya avait l'air fatigué ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il s'endorme encore sur son bureau, pour le ramener encore chez lui, encore le serrer dans ses bras ?

Une voix nasillarde clamait la réponse dans un recoin de son esprit : « t'es amoureux, mon grand. »

Amoureux… D'un homme… d'un noble… C'était proprement délirant. Amoureux de Byakuya Kuchiki, son capitaine, son ancien ennemi juré ? Cela aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pas mal de choses, ces soudains malaises quand les yeux du Kuchiki se posaient sur lui par exemple. Ou encore, les foutues migraines qu'il se prenait à force d'essayer d'imaginer son capitaine sourire.

― D'accord… On se calme, et surtout, on ne panique pas… Je suis amoureux, d'accord. D'un homme, passe encore. Du mec le plus réfrigérant de tout Soul Society qui est en plus un hétéro pur et dur… Rah, je me demande pourquoi je me prends la tête, même si je suis amoureux de lui, ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

Le lieutenant aurait aimé s'en moquer, être indifférent à cette peine de cœur naissante, pourtant, il sentait dans son cœur un arrière-goût de dépit et de frustration.

― 'Tin, ragea le lieutenant, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de merdes ? Faut que je me fasse une raison avant de virer dépressif... Quelqu'un qui a reçu l'éducation comme celle de Kuchiki Taicho ne peut même pas concevoir de partager sa vie avec un chien du Rukongai. Je suis son antithèse, là où il dit blanc, je dis noir. On est trop différents, ça n'aurait jamais marché…

Fait inhabituel, Byakuya dormait avec son hakama dans les bras. La raison d'un tel acte était très simple : l'odeur de Renji y était encore imprégnée, et il allait se faire une joie de la respirer jusqu'à ce que le parfum du roux ne se soit complètement évaporé.

Contrairement aux apparences, Byakuya se prenait nettement moins la tête que son lieutenant. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus facile pour un noble d'aimer un roturier que le contraire ? En effet, tous les problèmes qui se poseraient pour cet éventuel couple n'étaient des désavantages que du côté de Renji : écart de classe sociale, différence d'éducation. Byakuya n'avait pas à se soucier de ça, puisqu'il était le mieux pourvu à tous les niveaux.

La seule ombre au tableau du Kuchiki était qu'il ne savait absolument ce que Renji ressentait pour lui. Il se surprenait depuis quelques semaines déjà à regarder son lieutenant à la dérobée, à se demander l'effet que cela fera que d'être dans ses bras. L'expérience de ce soir ne lui avait donné qu'un aperçu furtif qui le laissait sur sa faim.

L'ambiance qui envahit la sixième capitainerie le lendemain fut spéciale. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Byakuya constatait que Renji fuyait ses regards, lui parlait le moins possible, guettait la moindre échappatoire pour instaurer de la distance entre eux. Alors que, tout au contraire, le capitaine cherchait ses regards, surveillait ses gestes. Il voulait savoir, savoir si Renji éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Mais, de son côté, le lieutenant étant persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec son supérieur, essayait au maximum de l'écarter, de l'oublier. Et pour se faire, il avait besoin de ne plus le voir qu'au minimum. « Un cœur blessé prend souvent de la distance » dit-on.

Kuchiki n'était pas du genre à attendre ses réponses trop longtemps. Et si elles ne venaient pas à lui, il irait à elles. Il n'aimait pas être tiraillé entre deux options, il voulait être fixé, en avait besoin.

Alors, en fin de journée, lorsque Abarai s'apprêtait à prendre congé :

― Renji, appela une voix polaire.

Le lieutenant déglutit en voyant son échappatoire s'envoler. Il avait tellement besoin de sortir de là...

― Oui, capitaine ?

― Viens voir ici.

Renji haussa un sourcil : Byakuya s'était levé. D'ordinaire, quand il avait un ordre ou à dossier à donner, il le faisait sans prendre la peine de quitter son siège.

Mais, docile, le lieutenant approcha et se plaça devant le bureau de son supérieur. Byakuya le regarda, presque surpris :

― J'ai dit _ici,_ répéta le capitaine en désignant le sol à ses pieds.

Renji blêmit et approcha sans un mot. Hier encore il aurait tout donné pour avoir une telle proximité avec Byakuya, alors pourquoi était-ce maintenant que ce genre d'opportunité se présentait ? Il devait être maudit, y'avait pas d'autre solution.

Les deux se retrouvèrent donc face à face, Byakuya étant obligé de lever un peu la tête pour que ses yeux puissent se planter dans ceux de son subalterne.

Renji frémit. Il détestait ça, quand Byakuya le fixait ainsi. Il avait l'impression que son capitaine déchiffrait ses pensées, lisait dans son cœur. Et vu ce qui s'y trouvait en ce moment, Renji préférait que Byakuya n'y ait pas accès.

Le capitaine observa le silence de longues minutes durant, étudiant la moindre réaction de son lieutenant. Celui-ci rougissait au fur et à mesure que le temps filait, semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

― Je vois, dit platement Byakuya.

Le rouge aux joues, l'air encore plus coincé que lui, c'étaient là des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Le noble songea, dans un langage plus approprié, qu'il avait décroché le jackpot. Il ne laissait pas Renji insensible.

Le susnommé Renji ne sut jamais ce que son capitaine vit exactement, car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il se retrouva plaqué contre le bureau.

― C-capitaine ? Vous vous sentez bien ? lâcha-t-il incontrôlablement, ayant de furieux doutes sur la sobriété toute relative de son supérieur.

Kuchiki haussa un sourcil amusé.

― Parfaitement bien. Et vous, Abarai Fukutaicho ? questionna-t-il laconiquement en se penchant sur lui pour susurrer ses mots près de son oreille.

― Euh…j-je…

Bégaiements, le retour.

― Tu ?

― Je… enfin… je…

Merde, ce n'était même pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était carrément qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. « J'ai envie de vous, roulez-moi une pelle » lui semblait une formule un peu trop crue.

Byakuya vola à son secours à sa manière. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Renji sursauta d'abord, puis se détendit. Le capitaine continua son exploration nucale.

― Embrassez-moi, lâcha inconsciemment Renji.

Le capitaine, légèrement surpris par la demande, y accéda sans protester. Son lieutenant abandonna dans la seconde toute volonté d'éloignement, se trouvant légèrement ridicule d'avoir parlé avec une voix si implorante. Sa fière image de mâle en prenait un coup. Mais bon, si ça lui permettait d'obtenir grâce aux yeux de Byakuya...

― Capitaine ? aventura timidement Renji.

― Oui ?

― Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… je suis allongé sur l'encrier…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première semaine,

**Chapitre 2 : Première semaine, première surprise.  
**

― Renji ? appela une voix.

― Putain, il est pas avec nous du tout là… Renji ? continua une autre personne.

― Tu penses qu'il fait de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta vaguement une voix féminine.

― Non : on a pas un grand sourire comme ça quand on a de la fièvre, objecta le premier interlocuteur.

Le deuxième intervenant prit alors les choses en mains et émit un léger raclement de gorge avant de hurler à pleins poumons :

― !

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis :

― Oui ? Tu m'as parlé, Hisagi-san ?

Le lieutenant de la neuvième n'ayant plus les cordes vocales requises pour formuler une réponse, ce fut Ikkaku qui s'en chargea :

― Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on essaye de te faire atterrir bordel !

― T'es complètement ailleurs, poursuivit Matsumoto d'un air légèrement vexé.

― Hum… désolé… répondit laconiquement le rouquin, les yeux dans le vague, encore dans ses rêveries.

Et quelles belles rêveries ! Cela faisait une semaine que Byakuya l'avait allongé sur son bureau -et sur l'encrier- pour lui avouer son amour. Abarai était aux anges, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire en son bonheur. Tout le faisait sourire depuis le début de leur relation, même les anodines scènes du matin…

_Byakuya extirpa doucement son bras de l'étreinte de Renji. Visiblement, son lieutenant avait peur qu'il ne file à l'anglaise durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait manifesté une quelconque envie de partir pourtant. Le capitaine se pencha sur son amant et murmura près de son oreille :_

― _Il est l'heure, Renji. Debout._

_Abarai ouvrit un œil :_

― '_jour, murmura-t-il, la voix encore embrumée par le sommeil._

― _Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Byakuya en l'embrassant sur l'épaule._

_Le capitaine resta quelques secondes ainsi, la tête logée dans le coup de son amant qui caressait machinalement ses cheveux avant de se relever et de quitter le lit._

― _Pourquoi tu pars toujours si tôt ? bougonna Renji en regardant tristement son âme sœur déserter les draps._

― _Parce que mes domestiques vont me préparer un petit déjeuner et que si je ne viens pas le prendre, je devrais justifier où j'ai passé la nuit… Et je ne pense pas que les vieux cœurs de mes aïeuls supportent la réponse « dans le lit de mon lieutenant »._

― _Bof… c'est si grave que ça si deux ou trois vieux restent sur le carreau ?_

_Byakuya ouvrit des yeux outrés. _

― _De toute manière, je dois aussi me doucher, précisa le noble en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amant._

― _Tu peux le faire ici, ça. Je suis même prêt à te donner un coup de main pour te laver le dos. _

― _Quelle grandeur d'âme tu as, Renji. Bien, je pars, nous nous verrons plus tard._

― _Ou alors, improvisa le lieutenant en voyant son amour sur le point de partir, tu ne te laves pas et tu restes encore un peu avec moi !_

― _Renji, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon odeur corporelle se mette à rivaliser avec celle de Zaraki Taicho, objecta Byakuya. _

― _A tout à l'heure alors ? Fit Renji avec une mine contrariée._

― _Oui, à tout à l'heure._

_Byakuya disparut dans un shunpo._

― Je vais le réveiller à coups de zanpakutoh… grogna Hisagi en récupérant une bribe de voix.

― Allons, allons. Il va revenir parmi nous un jour ou l'autre. Hein Renji ? lança Matsumoto en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du fukutaicho.

― Bien joué, Matsumoto-san, complimenta Shuuei qui voyait ses cordes vocales ainsi vengées.

― Bon, maintenant que t'es avec nous, joue, enchaîna la plantureuse Shinigami.

Abarai cligna des yeux, puis se souvint d'où il était et piocha une carte :

― J'ai un jeu de merde, je passe, annonça-t-il.

― Un quart d'heure à le réveiller pour ça… grogna le troisième siège.

Renji ne fut pas mécontent que cette partie de poker ne s'achève. Non pas qu'il n'aimait plus la compagnie de Rangiku, Madarame et Shuuei, mais il appréciait encore plus celle d'une certaine personne. Et cette même personne lui avait demandé de revenir quatre heures après le travail dans son bureau.

Abarai ne fut jamais si heureux d'aller voir de la paperasserie.

― Taicho ? appela-t-il en faisant coulisser le panneau du bureau.

Byakuya se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son fukutaicho et quitta la fenêtre où il était posté :

― Entre, invita-t-il.

Renji obéit et referma le panneau derrière lui.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir si tard, Byakuya ?

Le sus-nommé commença à parler, mais le lieutenant n'entendait déjà plus rien, ses orbes bruns vissés sur les lèvres remuantes de son amant, trop occupé à s'en remémorer la douceur et la saveur pour écouter quoi que ce soit.

― Qu'en penses-tu ? acheva finalement Byakuya.

Renji sursauta et se lança dans une phrase des plus complexes :

― Gné ?

Le Kuchiki réprima un soupir :

― Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, Renji ?

― Mais bien sûr !

― De quoi viens-je de te parler ?

― Euh…de quoi tu…bah…enfin tu le sais aussi bien que moi c'est euh…au sujet…d'un…truc…

― Un truc ? fit Byakuya en écho.

― Bah oui…un truc…un machin…une chose quoi…

― Une chose… voilà qui est nettement plus précis.

Le teint de Renji commençant à rivaliser avec ses cheveux, Byakuya fut magnanime et daigna répéter, probablement dans un jour de bonté :

― Je te demandais si tu ne t'étais jamais questionné quant au fait que ce soit moi qui te rejoigne chez toi et non l'inverse.

Le regard de Renji se fit fuyant. Bien sûr qu'il se le demandait, cette question revenait à l'assaut de ses neurones toutes les deux secondes environ… Ce n'était quand même pas très logique que ce soit le noble qui vienne s'installer dans la petite chambre du roturier alors que ledit noble avait une maison dont la capacité volumétrique dépassait celle de toute la division ! Mais Renji n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet, craignait de passer pour un intéressé aux yeux de son cher et tendre.

― Je me suis déjà posé la question mais… juste comme ça hein, rien de bien sérieux… fit le lieutenant en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

― C'est bien vrai ce mensonge ? fit Byakuya en lui pinçant le nez comme à un enfant.

Renji grogna et recula, lui faisant les yeux noirs d'un air de dire « je ne suis pas un gosse ! »

― Oh, quel meuchant regard, nargua Byakuya en faisant la moue.

― Arrêtez de toujours faire comme si j'étais un gamin, Taicho ! plaida Renji.

― Meuchant capitaine, mima Byakuya en se donnant une tape sur la main.

― Vous êtes pire que moi, rit Renji en s'approchant pour un éventuel baiser.

Éventualité qui s'envola dès que le lieutenant sentit une petite tape sur son front :

― Hey ! protesta-t-il. Je peux même plus vous embrasser ?

― Pas temps que tu me vouvoieras. Je pensais t'avoir dit d'abandonner cette habitude quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux.

― Reflex, admit Renji.

― Revenons-en au sujet principal, coupa soudainement Byakuya. Renji, voudrais-tu venir au manoir ce soir ?

Le lieutenant resta de très, très longues minutes à fixer son amant d'un air ébahi, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte.

― Tu ferais une carpe très mignonne, complimenta Byakuya dans un sourire.

Renji secoua la tête, pas encore habitué au sens de l'humour ordinairement si bien dissimulé de son amour, et encore moins à ses sourires si francs, lui qui tirait toujours la tronche.

― Je commence à comprendre… songea le lieutenant. S'il se baladait dans le Seireitei en souriant, y'aurait des émeutes…

― Renji ? J'attends toujours une réponse de ta part. A moins que tu ne sois en train de réfléchir à comment décliner cette offre et dans ce cas je…

― NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! JE VEUX ! JE VEUX ! JE VEUX !

Byakuya regarda son subalterne d'un air effaré. Lui qui était encore bloqué sur le mode « poisson rouge hors de son bocal » il y a une minute, le voilà qui lui agrippait les épaules de toutes ses forces et hurlait à pleins poumons.

Renji piqua un fard et relâcha la pression sur les épaules de son capitaine :

― Hum… bref… je veux vraiment venir avec v…toi ! C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à une demande pareille ! Mais du coup, comment vous allez faire avec votre famille… euh je veux dire… comment tu vas faire avec ta famille ?

― Elle ne sera pas au courant.

― Hein ? Mais… je croyais que j'allais habiter… chez toi…

― Plus ou moins en effet.

― J'suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je vais habiter au même endroit que ton clan et il ne sera pas au courant de ma présence ?

― J'ai interdit l'accès à ma chambre aux domestiques ce matin en prétextant que j'avais beaucoup de travail et que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il n'y a donc aucun risque que l'on t'y découvre. Et quant au moyen d'y accéder…

Renji réprima un frisson en sentant les doigts gelés de Byakuya se déplacer dans sa paume, y placer un objet à la texture métallique.

― Une clé ? fit le lieutenant.

― Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer ce qu'elle ouvre.

Le Shinigami suivit docilement son supérieur, intrigué.

― Waaaaaaaaaaaah !

Cri fasciné de la part de Renji.

― Sois encore un peu plus bruyant je te prie. La moitié du clan seulement doit t'avoir entendu.

Représailles moqueuses de la part de Byakuya.

― Désolé. Mais c'est quand même impressionnant, souffla le lieutenant en contemplant la clé que Byakuya avait introduite dans une fente du mur d'enceinte de sa demeure, habilement dissimulée derrière un buisson.

― Aide-moi à pousser, dit le chef de clan.

― D'accord !

Renji se plaça aux côtés de son supérieur et commença à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le mur.

― C'est bon, ça commence à bouger… grinça-t-il, la voix essoufflée par l'effort.

― Encore un peu, tu y es presque, encouragea solennellement Byakuya.

Renji trouva suspect le ton si clair de son capitaine. Comment faisait-il pour parler aussi distinctement dans un moment pareil ! Il poussait des murs tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner ou quoi ?

A moins que…

Pris d'un doute, Renji rouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil derrière lui. Byakuya le regardait trimer, tranquillement posté derrière lui.

― Ne t'arrête pas, la porte ne finira pas de s'ouvrir toute seule, souligna le noble, ne comprenant pas l'indignation qu'il lisait sur les traits de son subalterne.

― Grrr… l'est gonflé lui… marmonna Renji dans sa barbe en achevant son effort.

Le lieutenant se laissa tomber à terre, s'autorisant quelques secondes d'agonie. Il étudia vaguement le décor sombre. Le mur d'enceinte de Byakuya faisait plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, et la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir donnait sur une sorte de couloir creusé à l'intérieur du mur. Au fond, le lieutenant crut distinguer une sorte de trappe.

― Très bien, déclara Byakuya, c'est par ici que tu passeras pour venir me rejoindre le soir. Referme la porte à présent.

― Attends, attends, attends ! T'es quand même pas en train de dire que va falloir que je l'ouvre tous les soirs, que je la referme tous les soirs derrière moi ?

― Bien sûr que si. Que croyais-tu ?

― Je croyais qu'on l'ouvrait une bonne fois pour toutes !

― Est-ce une blague, Renji ? Je ne peux pas laisser une porte donnant directement sur l'intérieur de ma demeure ouverte. Autant ouvrir en grand le portail et mettre une affichette « servez-vous » dans ce cas. Je te rappelle que ma maison contient plusieurs richesses et qu'on essaie fréquemment de me les dérober. Ce mur d'enceinte est mon plus fier rempart dressé contre les voleurs.

― Je monterai la gaaaarde, pleurnicha Renji. Ou alors on camoufle l'ouverture avec des feuillages ? Pitié !

― Non, non, Renji. Tu seras bien trop occupé avec moi pour aller monter la garde dehors dans le froid, crois-moi.

― Mais c'est du chantage là !

― Tu n'en as donc rien à faire que la demeure de ton propre amant soit pillée ?

― Mais non c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

― Je n'ai mentionné que les cambrioleurs, mais peut-être seront-ce des kidnappeurs qui s'introduiront dans ma demeure pour me faire dieu sait quoi. M'enlever contre un rançon peut-être, ou bien me séquestrer. Tout cela à cause d'une malencontreuse porte mal fermée…

Byakuya retint un soupir de soulagement en entendant à nouveau la pierre racler le sol, signe que Renji poussait la porte dans le sens inverse, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des gens qui faisaient du chantage affectif. Heureusement que le lieutenant avait cédé, le noble avait presque épuisé ses arguments. Rukia avait raison, au final, Renji faisait vraiment tout ce qu'on voulait pour peu qu'on touche le point sensible.

Le lieutenant souleva la lourde trappe au fond du couloir, éclairé par un kidô de Byakuya. Il y découvrit un escalier plongeant dans la terre. Renji enleva le haut de son hakama, crevant de chaleur.

― Où est-ce qu'il mène, ce sous-terrain ?

― Dans ma chambre, répondit Byakuya en passant en premier.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, Renji n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il marchait actuellement sous les jardins de son supérieur et que ce serait désormais le chemin qu'il emprunterait pour le rejoindre directement dans son lit, ni vu ni connu.

Le noble souleva une nouvelle trappe au-dessus de lui. Le soleil les aveugla à nouveau. Byakuya se hissa en-dehors du sous-terrain et laissa Renji faire de même.

― Vous avez une grande chambre, capitaine, observa le lieutenant en jetant un regard aux environs, et un grand lit aussi.

« Ce qui est très avantageux ! » compléta-t-il en pensées.

Byakuya ne répondit rien et se contenta d'aller verrouiller sa porte. Renji referma la trappe dans le sol, alors qu'un détail l'interpellait :

― Byakuya… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette deuxième trappe, là, juste à côté de la première ?

― Celle-là ? Elle mène aussi dehors, sauf qu'elle passe sous le mur d'enceinte et ressort un peu plus loin que la porte.

― Mais…Mais…Mais pourquoi on est pas passés par-là alors ? s'écria le lieutenant, repensant à ce qu'il en avait bavé pour ouvrir l'autre saleté de porte secrète.

Byakuya se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et fit glisser son index sur ses tatouages :

― Que veux-tu Renji, la patience n'a jamais été mon fort mais je mourrai d'envie de te voir torse nu. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour te forcer à te dévêtir, non ?

Et en bon amoureux transit qui se respecte, Renji ne tint plus du tout rigueur de tout ce que le noble venait de lui faire endurer.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Boîte à musique

**Chapitre 3 : Boîte à musique.**

Byakuya, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, n'était pas du matin. Pas du tout même. Émerger était une tâche pour lui plus complexe encore que de manger un plat d'Orihime en affirmant que c'était délicieux.

Au début, le lieutenant avait été un peu déboussolé de se réveiller face à un Byakuya endormi. Il s'était toujours imaginé que le capitaine serait déjà attelé à son travail alors qu'il s'arracherait à peine des bras de Morphée. Du coup, notre ananas rouge en était tout perturbé. La première fois qu'il avait vu Byakuya dormir, il avait même cru qu'il était mort dans son sommeil, ça paraissait tellement improbable qu'un Kuchiki soit du genre à traîner au lit.

Depuis ce jour, il avait vaillamment acquis une nouvelle notion de sa récente vie conjugale : il est vain et inutile, voire con et suicidaire, de secouer le capitaine Kuchiki dans son sommeil parce qu'on pense qu'il s'est éteint dans la nuit.

Finalement, Renji attendait chaque matin bien sagement que sa moitié s'éveille et tuait le temps en flânant dans la chambre, lisant les noms sur la tranche des livres de la bibliothèque privée du noble, admirant les sculptures sur le bois des meubles et autres vacations diverses.

Mais il y avait une chose dans la chambre en particulier qui piquait la curiosité du lieutenant. Une boîte. Une petite boîte rectangulaire recouverte d'une cuir rouge profond et ornée d'entrelacs dorés. Renji se sentait inexplicablement attiré par ce bibelot, mais il doutait fort que Byakuya apprécie de le voir fouiner ouvertement dans ses effets personnels, et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à encaisser un Bankai avant le petit déjeuner.

Et puis, dès que Renji s'approchait dans l'optique de jeter un minuscule coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Byakuya s'éveillait comme par magie. Il avait un détecteur ou quoi ?

― Au diable son radar… murmura le lieutenant en se dirigeant vers la commode où trônait l'objet de sa convoitise.

D'un geste moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le roux tendit la main vers la boîte et en souleva le couvercle d'un geste lent, respectueux. Une musique aux accents aigus s'échappa du coffret, résonnant dans la chambre silencieuse.

― Bordel ! souffla Renji en laissant retomber le couvercle de la boîte et s'éloignant à pas rapides du meuble.

Trop tard, la musique avait réveillé le noble.

― Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Renji ? menaça Byakuya en se redressant soudainement dans son lit.

― R-Rien capitaine ! bredouilla le lieutenant. C'est une très jolie boîte à musique que vous avez là, je ne pensais pas que…

― Tais-toi ! Qui t'a permis d'approcher cette boîte ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné d'autorisation mais je suppose que tu es plus enclin à écouter ta curiosité que ton devoir, n'est-ce pas ? vociféra le noble en s'approchant dangereusement de son amant.

Le roux déglutit péniblement. C'était possible d'être aussi acerbe, une minute à peine après le réveil ?

― Pas de réponse ? demanda Byakuya.

― Je… euh… je suis désolé…

Le capitaine continua de le fixer jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune baisse les yeux en signe de soumission. Satisfait d'avoir fait régner son autorité, Byakuya prit la boîte à musique sous son bras et quitta la chambre :

― Je m'en vais mettre cet objet plus en sûreté, c'est à dire loin de toi. Va t'en, il ne faut pas que mes domestiques te surprennent ici. Nous nous verrons plus tard, peut-être.

― « Peut-être » ? C'quoi ce plan ? songea le lieutenant.

Sachant pertinemment qu'essayer de négocier ne ferait qu'énerver davantage son amour, Renji quitta les lieux sans autre forme de procès.

― Et merde. Je suis curieux, c'est dans ma nature, j'y peux rien et il devrait le savoir depuis le temps ! Et s'il veut pas que j'y touche à sa putain de boîte, pourquoi la laisser bien en évidence hein ? L'avait qu'à la planquer plus tôt. Ou alors… elle est là depuis longtemps et il avait oublié que je pourrais… Roh et merde ! C'est qu'une boîte à musique ! Pourquoi je peux pas y toucher ? Je vais pas la casser non plus ! Et puis ça s'achète dans toutes les boutiques ce genre de conneries !

« A moins que le vrai trésor ne soit pas la boîte mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur », chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre ! Pour de bon. Ça le tracassait trop, surtout depuis que Byakuya s'était ainsi emporté contre lui. Mais maintenant que le capitaine l'avait cachée…

Le lieutenant fit des efforts colossaux pour se souvenir avec autant de précisions possibles de la demie-seconde où il avait pu entrevoir le contenu de la boîte. Un bord de quelque chose de fin et de rectangulaire ou une forme approximative. Un bout de papier sans doute. Mais ce qui pouvait être écrit dessus restait totalement hors de portée de connaissance.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? Se demanda le lieutenant, de plus en plus préoccupé.

Byakuya actionna respectueusement la manette en bois cachée derrière un pan de tenture. Les quatre portes devant lui se refermèrent comme par magie, plongeant dans l'obscurité la pièce interdite à toute autre personne que le chef de famille.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Byakuya se dit qu'il avait peut-être été injuste avec son amant. Après tout, il était jeune et curieux de tout…

Le Kuchiki ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il serait toujours temps de se faire pardonner.

Persuadé que son idole avait de la fièvre, Rikichi fit une énième irruption dans le bureau de Renji :

― Renji-san… vous allez bien ?

― Bordel Rikichi ça fait cinq fois que tu me demandes ! OUI, je vais bien ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

― Et bien… il est vingt-trois heures et vous travaillez encore…c'est assez inhabituel…

― Traite-moi de glandeur tant que tu y es.

― Non Renji-san ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que… à cette heure, même Kuchiki Taicho se repose…

Abarai cassa son pinceau d'un geste nerveux. Ses muscles se détendirent l'instant d'après, le lieutenant s'exhortant au calme.

― T'as raison… si même le très digne Kuchiki Taicho taf plus, je vois pas pourquoi je m'emmerde… A plus, Rikichi.

Le roux quitta la division sans plus de convenance, laissant derrière lui un Rikichi totalement déconcerté.

― Te voilà enfin.

Abarai pila. Quand on parlait du loup…

― Bonsoir, Kuchiki Taicho, salua-t-il militairement.  
Byakuya attendit que le réiatsu de Rikichi s'éloigne avant de répondre :

― Quel manège me fais-tu là ? Nous sommes en dehors des heures de service, tu n'as pas à agir comme mon lieutenant.

― Ah ! Tu vois que c'est chiant quand on te parle avec un air coincé et froid alors que t'as rien demandé à personne !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et ne releva pas. Bon, il l'avait peut-être méritée celle-là…

― Je comprends ton énervement mais ne préfères-tu pas en parler autour d'un thé plutôt que de hurler dehors ?

Renji se vit dans l'obligation de capituler, aussi bien par la pertinence des arguments que par le froid mordant et le regard parfaitement irrésistible de sa moitié.

― Okay, je m'excuse, j'aurai pas dû fouiner, mais toi t'avais pas à m'engueuler comme ça !

Byakuya s'arrêta dans sa périlleuse mission : verser le thé, et fixa Renji d'un air hébété. Dire qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

― Je ne t'ai pas crié dessus, dit platement le noble.

― Ouais mais le ton que t'as employé était aussi respectueux que si tu causais à un clebs !

― Vraiment ?

― Ouais !

― Très bien… Tu te doutes néanmoins que je te témoignerai toujours plus de respect qu'à un animal domestique, surtout étant donné la nature de notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?  
― Ouais bah… alors me crie plus dessus !

― Je te trouve bien culotté, lieutenant Abarai. N'étais-je donc pas dans mon droit en te réprimandant parce que tu avais fais une sottise ?

― Bah si… mais non !

― Tes paroles sont claires comme de l'eau de roche, ironisa le noble avec un sourire en coin, soufflant sur sa tasse pour en refroidir le thé.

― Arrêteuh ! Okay j'ai fait une connerie mais sur le coup le ton que t'as pris… et ce que t'as dit… le « à plus tard, peut-être »… j'ai cru que t'allais me quitter…

Byakuya cessa de souffler au-dessus de la boisson ambrée et leva les yeux sur son amant. Renji commençait à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux et s'obstinait à fixait le tapis, visiblement gêné.

― Intéressant, songea Byakuya en faisant, ô fait exceptionnel, un deuxième sourire.

Le Kuchiki posa sa tasse, se leva et contourna la table qui le séparait de Renji. Passant derrière son amant, Byakuya s'agenouilla et posa son menton sur son épaule, faisant basculer le lieutenant dans ses bras. Le noble n'aurait pas imaginé que sa simple personne suffise à renvoyer son lieutenant à l'état d'amoureux au cœur de guimauve alors qu'il l'engueulait vertement quelques secondes avant. Oui, c'était vraiment intéressant à savoir...

― Jamais je ne te quitterai pour une chose aussi triviale, susurra le noble.

― Promis ?

― Promis.

― Croix de bois, croix de fer ?

― Plait-il ?

― Non rien, oublie, sourit le roux.

Renji pivota et alla se blottir dans les bras de son supérieur, dévorant son cou à grands renforts de baisers. Comme Byakuya ne semblait pas près de protester, le lieutenant se jeta bestialement sur lui.

BAM.

― Merdeuh !

Renji s'ôta précipitamment de sur Byakuya, se maudissant deux fois : une pour sa connerie, une pour son juron.

― Ça va, Byakuya ?

Le Kuchiki lui lança un regard noir tout en se massant le crâne. Renji se promit en cet instant de mieux évaluer les distances à présent, histoire de ne plus se jeter sur son amoureux en lui encastrant la boîte crânienne dans la porte restée entrouverte juste derrière.

― Désolé, vraiment, fit Renji en regardant la tête de son amant voir si une bosse s'y formait.

― Ce n'est rien, marmonna Byakuya, pas convaincu lui-même.

Cette fois, ce fut le lieutenant qui amena le capitaine contre lui, histoire de faire oublier cette délicate impression d'avoir un marteau-pilon sur le crâne à sa moitié. Renji le berça, presque inconsciemment, le regard perdu dans le ciel qu'il distinguait par l'embrasure de la porte.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le noble leva les yeux vers le visage de son subalterne :

― Renji ?

― Hm ?

― A quoi penses-tu ?

― Oh… à rien capitaine.

Abarai se pencha pour embrasser son tendre amour, appuyant son front contre le sien. Dépourvu de tous ses attributs nobiliaires -kenseikan, écharpe et autres objets qui tiraient les cheveux ou tenaient trop chaud- et uniquement éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune, Byakuya apparaissait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude aux yeux de Renji. Celui-ci sourit béatement à la pensée que le si beau capitaine était à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Ayant de la suite dans les idées, Abarai se saisit d'un des coussins disposés près de la table et le lança contre la porte, histoire de prévenir d'autres éventuels accidents impliquant la tête de son amour et un meuble. Byakuya haussa un sourcil à ce geste, fixant le coussin comme si c'était de lui qu'allait provenir quelconque explication. Puis, reportant son attention sur Renji, le noble put voir le sourire carnassier qu'arborait celui-ci, ce qui le mit sur la piste pour trouver ce à quoi pensait le lieutenant.

Doucement, tout doucement, Renji rallongea Byakuya sous lui, s'installant confortablement à son tour. Le lieutenant commença à explorer le cou et le torse de son amant, s'enivrant de son parfum.

Renji jubilait. Peut-être que ce soir il pourrait enfin profiter pleinement de Byakuya ? Jusque là, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour les interrompre. Un domestique, un appel de Rukia qui était en mission sur Terre, un papillon de l'Enfer, un Hollow qui se pointait au mauvais moment. Mais cette fois, le lieutenant savait que rien ne pourrait lui ôter son amour des bras. Il y avait veillé personnellement quand Byakuya l'avait introduit dans sa demeure tout à l'heure. Portables coupés, porte qu'il venait de fermer complètement d'un geste du bras… et le premier esprit qui arriverait goûterait à son Bankai avant que Byakuya n'ait pu se rhabiller. Tout était parfait.

Oui, Renji avait tout prévu, tout sauf une chose. Car, à sa grande surprise, Byakuya se refusa à lui.

― Bah… capitaine… bredouilla lamentablement le lieutenant.

― Pas ce soir, coupa Byakuya.

― Hein ? Mais… Comment ça pas ce soir ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on essaye de se trouver un moment pour… et toi tu…

― Cela ne fait qu'une semaine justement, rectifia Byakuya.

Le noble se leva et arrangea ses affaires, prêt à quitter la pièce pour aller dormir.

― Tu te fous de moi là ? Ça t'éclate de me faire mijoter ? Je vais devoir mariner combien de temps moi ?

Byakuya se retourna, l'œil mauvais :

― Si tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi est ma couche, tu peux partir. De plus, je te trouve bien égoïste, Renji.

― Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est quoi cette accusation à deux balles ?

― A chaque fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tu t'es attribué le beau rôle sans même me demander mon avis.

Le beau rôle ? Mais de quoi il causait là tout d'un coup ? Il y eut un tilt dans l'esprit de Renji au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Bordel mais il pouvait pas parler comme tout le monde non ?

― Mais enfin Byakuya… faut bien qu'il y en ait un au-dessous et un en dessous !

― Et puis-je savoir pourquoi j'hériterais obligatoirement du rôle du dessous ?

― Bah… parce que moi je veux bien celui du dessus ! rit le lieutenant avec son sourire d'enfant.

― C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Les oreilles de Renji commencèrent à chauffer :

― Hého ! Ça va bien de tout me mettre sur le dos ! D'abord tu me fais la gueule pour ta connerie de boîte à musique et maintenant ça ! Je suis pas égoïste ! Je voulais juste avoir le droit au moins à ça vu que je sacrifie d'autres trucs pour toi ! C'est qui qui a accepté ton exigence du secret hein ? C'est qui qui se fait chier tous les soirs à escalader les murs pour venir juste dormir avec toi ?

― Tu voudrais donc crier sur les toits notre relation et dormir chez toi ? Et bien vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

― Putain Byakuya t'es chiant ! Et même pourquoi c'est que maintenant que tu me parles de ça ? On a eu pleins d'autres occasions dans la semaine et t'as jamais bronché !

― Je l'aurais fait si les choses avaient pu aller plus loin. Par ailleurs, je te prierai de surveiller ton langage à mon égard.

― J'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parles avant plutôt que d'attendre le dernier moment ! Et après c'est moi l'égoïste ! Tu parles !

Le lieutenant ramassa nerveusement Zabimaru et franchit le seuil de la porte :

― Que Sa Sainteté se rassure ! Le roturier et son langage s'en vont !

― Renji, reviens ici, ordonna sombrement Byakuya.

Trop tard, le lieutenant disparut dans un shunpo.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Kesu Chijô de Byakuya

**Chapitre 4 : La Kesu Chijô du capitaine Kuchiki.**

L'écriture du capitaine Kuchiki était saccadée aujourd'hui. Peu de gens savaient traduire ce signe comme en étant un d'inquiétude, aussi les rares subordonnés qui pénétrèrent son antre ne remarquèrent rien de spécial. Rien si ce n'était l'absence du vice-capitaine Abarai.

Au début, Byakuya avait pensé que son amant sècherait toute la matinée de paperasse, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'il faisait la gueule pour finalement venir l'après-midi. Mais le capitaine finissait maintenant son dernier dossier et toujours aucune trace du rouquin. Le noble avait bien tenté de localiser son réiatsu, histoire d'aller le dénicher dans sa tanière et le ramener jusqu'à son bureau par la peau des fesses, mais son étourdi de vice-capitaine avait -fait exceptionnel- _pensé_ à sceller son énergie spirituelle !

Fatigué, Byakuya déposa son pinceau près de son encrier, jetant un regard nostalgique à ce dernier. Il avait espéré voir Renji, se réconcilier près d'un bon feu de cheminée et discuter comme des adultes responsables de leur « petit problème », mais il fallait croire qu'il pouvait faire une croix là-dessus si son amant demeurait caché.

― Renji... Renji, où es-tu parti ? Me reviendras-tu au moins ? murmura le capitaine pour lui-même.

***

Renji avait séché. Et ouais, comme un étudiant fainéant. Il était tellement furieux contre son amant qu'il se savait dans l'incapacité de se rendre à son bureau sans exploser de rage. Autant ne pas faire de scandale, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la paperasserie lui manquait...

Outre ses nerfs en pelote, Abarai n'arrivait toujours pas à tirer un trait sur cette boîte à musique... Ce fichu coffret l'inquiétait plus encore que sa dispute avec son amant. Son intuition avait toujours été excellente, alors si elle lui disais de creuser cette piste, sans doute devrait-il le faire. Et de toutes façons, sa journée s'étant inopinément libérée, autant la mettre à profit.

Abarai se rendit donc dans le premier quartier du Rukongai. Il flâna quelques temps parmi les étalages et finit par pousser la porte d'une bijouterie. L'arrivée d'un Shinigami surprit quelque peu les clients présents qui retournèrent néanmoins bien vite à leurs emplettes, puis un vendeur se dirigea vers le vice-capitaine.

― Bonjour monsieur, je suis Shinaka, responsable commercial, puis-je vous aider ?

― Euh... p'tet ouais...

Le vendeur avisa son brassard signe de son grade et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Des tatouages, des cheveux rouges, vice-capitaine...

― Abarai Fukutaicho ? Mais qu'est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi gradé et de votre trempe vient faire ici ?

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que la bijouterie accueillait un ancien membre de la onzième...

― Vous emballez pas, je suis pas là pour acheter, je veux juste des renseignements.

― Oh ? Très bien, je vous écoute.

― Vous faites des boîtes à musique ici ?

― Des boîtes à musique ? Ma foi oui mais... vous trouverez plus votre bonheur chez un horloger à mon sens.

― Non, non. La boîte à musique que je cherche est très raffinée, avec des pierreries et tout, c'est pas un truc en bois à la con.

― Hm je vois oui... Suivez-moi dans l'arrière boutique, c'est là qu'on les entrepose. Comme ce genre d'objets est plutôt couteux mais peu commandés, on préfère ne pas les exposer en devanture.

L'employé poussa une porte derrière le comptoir et invita Renji à entrer :

― Regardez si l'une vous tente. Invita le vendeur.

― Je vous ai dit que j'étais pas là pour acheter !

― Mais, si je puis me permettre... Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez alors ?

Le vice-capitaine grogna quelque chose et finit par s'approcher d'une des boîtes :

― Elle ressemble à celle-là, déclara-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

― Oh, vous avez du goût ! C'est la Kesu Chijô, la boîte de l'amour éternel.

― La Kesu Chijô ? Qu'est-ce que...

― Oh ! J'ai compris ! Une dame vous a offert une boîte semblable et vous vous demandiez quelle en était la signification ! C'est ça ? interrompit Shinaka.

Renji le regarda en biais et sourit. Il était marrant, ce gamin à l'enthousiasme facile.

― Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai vu cette boîte chez un ami et elle m'a intrigué, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ce con...

― Et il peut, vu le prix que ça coûte !

― Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la nomme « boîte de l'amour éternel » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

― Et bien... la légende raconte que si vous mettez la photo de l'être aimé dans la Kesu Chijô, il ou elle vous aimera en retour et pour l'éternité.

Une photo ! C'était donc ça le bout de papier qu'il avait entraperçu l'autre jour !

― Je vois... celle que j'ai vue avait cette forme et les mêmes pierres mais il y avait du cuir par-dessus. Du cuir rouge.

― Hm... Je crois qu'en ajoutant un petit pourboire, il y a moyen que le magasin personnalise un peu la boîte. Ça s'est déjà vu, certains gros clients demandent des ornements spéciaux, des motifs ou des peintures. C'est le genre de cadeau qu'on offre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie alors les gens mettent le paquet. L'air de musique joué est personnalisable lui aussi.

Renji fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la Kesu Chijô qu'il tenait entre ses mains. De douces notes en sortirent, emplissant délicieusement les oreilles du vice-capitaine et de Shinaka.

― Ah... fit le vendeur, rêveur. C'est la mélodie la plus demandée. Une partition écrite par un homme si épris de sa femme qu'on raconte que ce serait lui le fondateur de l'Amour.

― C'était cette mélodie là, mais jouée avec un autre instrument... ça ressemblait à de la harpe...

― Oh ! Comme c'est romantique !

Renji regarda, effaré, Shinaka virer dans son petit monde de guimauve avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité :

― Euh je veux dire... votre ami a drôlement de chance d'avoir reçu un présent aussi somptueux... Une Kesu Chijô, en cuir, avec de la harpe... Si avec ça il ne fait pas un mariage heureux ! Ça doit être un modèle unique au monde ce que vous me décrivez là ! Y'en a qu'ont de la chance...

Pensif, Renji resta encore quelques secondes à écouter la mélodie, puis referma la Kesu Chijô et la reposa sur son socle.

― Merci de tes renseignements, Shinaka. Ils me seront très utiles.

― De rien ! N'hésitez pas à revenir si jamais vous voulez en offrir une semblable à quelqu'un ! Bah oui, j'ai un chiffre d'affaire à réaliser moi...

Renji ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il était plus perdu avant d'aller dans cette boutique ou non. Pourquoi Byakuya possédait-il une telle boîte ?

Était-ce un cadeau d'Hisana ? Non, pas possible, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait eu assez d'argent pour faire un tel présent, et jamais elle n'aurait osé emprunter la somme à son mari. Alors, était-ce un cadeau que Byakuya aurait fait à son épouse et qu'il aurait conservé après sa mort ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se jeter dessus ainsi alors que Renji connaissait parfaitement la profondeur de l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Pourquoi la laisser dans sa chambre alors que tout ce qui touchait à Hisana était précieusement rangé dans une salle à part, réservée à lui seul et interdite d'accès à autrui ? Pourquoi... pourquoi son intuition continuait-elle de hurler de creuser cette piste en lui ?

Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette Kesu Chijô, qu'il l'ouvre et qu'il voit ses propres yeux quelle photo y demeurait si secrètement.

Mais en attendant le moment propice pour calmer ses craintes, le vice-capitaine ne souhaitait qu'une chose : parler seul à seul avec Byakuya.

― Non mais c'est pas que j'essaye de battre un record de disputes avec toi, c'est juste que tu me les as brisées ! Non ça va pas ça, il va se foutre en rogne si je dis ça... Voyons voir... Byakuya je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je n'aurais pas du... Non ça fait trop soumis ça, après il va s'emballer... Et puis merde il avait sa part de responsabilités là-dedans aussi ! J'ai pas foutu la merde tout seul non plus ! Hum... Byakuya, on a merdé, on oublie et on recommence tout depuis le début ? Mouais, pas terrible... Byakuya, pardonne-moi, t'es tout pour moi et j'en peux plus qu'on se fasse la gueule comme deux cons ! Hm... je devrais peut-être enlever « comme deux cons »... Bordel ce que c'est dur de s'excuser ! Bon tant pis, j'improviserai, maintenant faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je l'affronte !

Respirant un grand coup, Renji fit glisser le panneau du bureau de son capitaine et commença à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... avant de se rendre compte que ledit bureau était vide...

― Mais merdeuh ! Beugla le vice-capitaine devant son manque de chance.

Byakuya avançait lentement vers sa demeure, ne voulant pas vraiment y rentrer. Il avait espéré toute la journée que Renji ne vienne à sa rencontre, même pour l'engueuler vertement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et surtout avec qui... Oui, Byakuya était très possessif...

Le soudain relâchement spirituel de son amant le fit sursauter. Il pouvait à présent localiser Renji ! Et il était... dans son bureau ? Diantre !

Sans réfléchir davantage, Byakuya fit demi-tour et s'élança jusqu'à sa division.

Le vice-capitaine soupira en passant le seuil de la sixième capitainerie. Son aimé n'était pas là, probablement déjà rentré chez lui. Il passa sans un regard pour la personne sur le pas de la porte près de lui et entama la descente des marches.

― Putain, dire que j'avais bien démarré pour m'excuser... L'aurait pas pu faire des heures supp' non ? D'habitude c'est la croix et la bannière pour lui faire lâcher son pinceau et là...

― Et là j'ai renoncé aux papiers administratifs car je manquais de concentration à cause de la disparition de mon vice-capitaine. Acheva une voix moins polaire qu'à l'ordinaire.

Renji fit successivement un arrêt cardiaque et un malaise.

Quand il émergea, le roux eut le bonheur de voir que la voix de Byakuya n'avait pas été une illusion. Son capitaine était là, en train de veiller sur lui, assis sur son futon... Assis sur son futon ? Le tatoué se releva en quatrième vitesse, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. La chambre de Byakuya. Le noble l'avait ramené chez lui.

― Bien dormi ? fit le propriétaire des lieux, ironique.

― Ah... désolé de m'être évanoui comme une gonzesse mais... putain ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ça se fait pas de se glisser derrière les gens comme ça ! Mais bon... Bya... je voulais m'excuser d'avoir gueulé hier. Et puis t'as raison, c'était pas sympa de décider que je serais au-dessus sans t'en parler avant, murmura le roux en enlaçant la taille de son amant.

Le deuxième siège se sut pardonné quand il sentit les mains de nobles caresser ses cheveux.

― Ce n'est rien... Il n'empêche que nous avons fait fort... Se disputer alors que nous étions tout juste réconciliés...

― Faut dire qu'on est un couple plutôt atypique. On est aux opposés l'un de l'autre !

― Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? fit l'espiègle Byakuya en se penchant pour embrasser son vis-à-vis.

― Si... susurra Renji contre ses lèvres.

Son capitaine continua de l'embrasser et vint finalement se blottir dans ses bras. Le roux eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas ré-aborder le sujet de la Kesu Chijô, et le souhait de profiter d'une soirée au calme avec son amant finit par l'emporter.

Le lendemain matin, le vice-capitaine fut réveillé par un goût de cerise sur ses lèvres.

― Je dois partir pour une mission. N'oublie pas te t'éclipser discrètement, lui intima Byakuya, déjà vêtu.

― Attends, attends, attends ! On doit partir pour une mission non ? T'y vas pas tout seul quand même ?

― Le Commandant n'a pas mentionné ton nom pour cette mission, j'en conclue donc qu'il veut que tu t'occupes de la division en attendant mon retour.

― Mais... Mais !

― Allons Renji, te manquerais-je déjà ?

― Maiiiiis.

― Ton argumentation n'est pas très variée.

― Oui bah zut hein ! J'émerge à peine et toi tu me dis que tu pars sans moi, bonjour le réveil !

― Tu survivras Renji, j'en suis convaincu. Fit Byakuya en continuant sur sa lancée ironique.

― Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Grogna le vice-capitaine en disparaissant sous la couette.

Son supérieur roula des yeux et souleva le drap pour donner un dernier baiser à son amant.

― Sois sage pendant mon absence. Et sois ferme avec nos hommes, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es que le vice-capitaine qu'ils doivent croire que c'est les vacances.

― Ouais ouais, je sais... Reviens vite...

― Promis.

Le capitaine s'apprêta à partir.

― Euh, Byakuya attends je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Le noble se stoppa et fit volte-face :

― Quoi donc ?

Le regard du roux se fit fuyant. Son amant allait le trucider pour oser remettre ça sur le tapis, mais leur dispute lui avait bien montré qu'il valait mieux être honnête avec lui.

― Je... Hier je suis allé dans une bijouterie parce que je pensais toujours à ta boîte à musique et... enfin... c'est bien une Kesu Chijô que tu as, non ?

Les doigts de Byakuya se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Bon sang, quelle idée d'être si têtu ! Mais au moins, Renji avait joué la carte de la sincérité :

― Oui, c'en est bien une, Renji.

― Shinaka... enfin le vendeur de la bijouterie m'a expliqué un peu le principe avec la photo et tout... Je voulais juste savoir ce que...

― Une histoire finie depuis longtemps.

Le vice-capitaine sursauta. Il s'était attendu à devoir insister plus que ça pour obtenir des aveux :

― Mais... je veux dire... euh... c'est...

― Non, cette boîte n'a aucun lien avec Hisana. Elle date d'une époque bien antérieure à celle de notre rencontre.

Décidément, le noble le devançait sur tous les terrains ! Mais une question taraudait encore le roux : pourquoi avoir gardé une boîte qui, visiblement, n'avait plus aucune valeur sentimentale pour Byakuya ?

― Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas jetée ?

Le tatoué plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il ne pensait pas s'exprimer à voix haute ! Bonjour le tact...

Byakuya le regarda, légèrement surpris :

― Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai retrouvé cette boîte il n'y a que peu de temps en faisant du tri dans quelques affaires. Je l'ai gardée parce qu'elle est un vrai chef d'œuvre orfèvrerie et je comptais l'offrir un jour à Rukia pour qu'elle puisse y ranger ce que bon lui semble.

― Oh ! Oh...

Le roux leva timidement les yeux vers son supérieur :

― Désolé d'avoir douté de toi comme ça mais... j'aime pas quand on me cache des choses... surtout toi...

― Ce n'est rien. Oublie cette vieille boîte à présent, tu veux ?

― Ouais...

Devant le silence qui s'installait, Byakuya fit demi-tour et enlaça brièvement son subordonné. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit pour de bon dans un shunpo.

Renji était rentré aussi vite que possible chez lui. Nerveusement, il ferma la porte à clé et se laissa aller à sa rage :

― Il me prend pour un con !

Il se saisit d'une table basse et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et tapa des poings contre le mur afin d'évacuer sa colère.

Il avait été sincère avec son capitaine et tout ce qu'il avait récolté n'était qu'un flot de mensonges visant à cacher la vraie nature de cette Kesu Chijô ! Byakuya se foutait de lui et, de surcroit, le croyait assez bête pour avaler de tels conneries ! Mais qu'était-il donc aux yeux de son amant ?

« J'ai retrouvé cette boîte en faisant du tri et je comptais l'offrir un jour à Rukia ». Bien sûr ! Byakuya était du genre à caser un cadeau d'amour éternel dans le premier placard venu avant de la retrouver une petite centaine d'années plus tard en faisant du tri ! Ça transpirait d'évidence ! C'était tellement son genre de se foutre allègrement des présents d'amour et d'oublier ses histoires de cœur facilement ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Hisana, non vraiment, il s'en fichait complètement et avait fait son deuil en un clin d'œil ! Byakuya enterrait les histoires d'amour avec un facilité déconcertante, c'était bien connu ! En bien sûr, il faisait du tri dans ses affaires tous les weekend, il avait tellement que ça à faire avec une famille et une capitainerie à diriger ! Ah et, cerise sur le gâteau, une Kesu Chijô, le capitaine l'offrait tout naturellement à sa petite sœur pour qu'elle y case ses bracelets de Chappy ! Ça aussi c'était tout à fait le genre de la maison ! C'est pas comme si ça avait assez de valeur à ses yeux pour qu'il se jète possessivement dessus et la planque ! Non mais pour qui le prenait-il bon sang ?

― Je suis désolé Byakuya, mais tu t'es foutu de ma gueule... J'ai essayé d'être sympa et de te demander gentiment ce que c'était et tu m'as pris pour un con alors tu me laisses pas le choix... Je vais fouiller ta maison jusqu'à mettre la main sur cette saloperie de boîte et je vérifierai moi-même de quoi il s'agit, quitte à faire cramer ta baraque !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Secret révélé

**Chapitre 5 : Secret révélé.**

Renji en aurait pleuré de joie et baisé les pieds de Yamamoto. Sans le savoir, le Commandant venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent une opportunité comme il n'en aurait jamais espéré. Et pour cause, le vieux croûton avait nommé Byakuya pour une affaire sur Terre. A ce que le vice-capitaine avait compris, il y avait de plus en plus de Menos Grande qui faisaient leur apparition et le Bureau de Développement Technologique avait jugé cela suffisamment alarmant pour que ce soit un capitaine du Gotei Treize en personne qui aille occire les Hollows. Et c'était tombé sur Byakuya, à la modeste joie de Renji. Car qui disait Byakuya absent disait possibilité de fouiller le manoir de fond en comble. Oui mais qui disait Byakuya absent disait aussi pas de câlins avant un bout de temps... Tant pis, au moins sa curiosité serait satisfaite !  
Bon, bien sûr, il restait un minuscule problème avant de lancer la chasse à la boî-boîte. Un problème si petit qu'il ne dépassait pas les un mètre quarante-quatre, mais bon sang, qu'il était tenace !

― Non, Renji ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Le vice-capitaine roula des yeux.

― Écoute Rukia, je vais pas vous cambrioler ! Je veux juste récupérer les dossiers dans le bureau du capitaine des fois qu'il y aurait des trucs urgents !

― Nii-sama a dû prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires avant de partir sur Terre, et tu le sais très bien !

Sans se démonter, la petite brune écarta bras et jambes afin d'adopter la très jolie technique dite de l'étoile de mer, érigeant ainsi un infranchissable barrage devant la porte de son aîné. Jamais ce très rustre personnage ne rentrerait dans le très noble bureau de son très respectable frère, foi de Rukia ! Devant tant de ferveur, Renji dû sortir l'arme ultime. Non, pas le Bankai, quelque chose de plus efficace encore :

― Rukia, si tu me laisses entrer, je t'achèterai un Chappy la prochaine fois qu'on va sur Terre.

La brune le jugea suspicieusement avant de demander d'une voix microscopique :

― L'édition limitée de Chappy en cours de dessin ?

― L'édition limitée de Chappy en cours de dessin.

― Yatta ! Renji, t'es le meilleur ! Entre, mais si jamais tu casses ou salis quelque chose...

La petite Shinigami n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa menace que son ami avait refermé la porte sur elle, histoire de l'entendre un peu moins.

― Pf. Goujat, bougonna Rukia en retournant à ses occupations, sautillant de joie à l'idée de bientôt recevoir un nouveau gadget à l'effigie du lapin maudit.

Le roux soupira de soulagement en entendant les pas s'éloigner. Bon sang, plus le temps passait et plus Rukia virait fanatique pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la très noble personne de son frère. Ça en devenait inquiétant... Peut-être Renji devrait-il lui recommander un psy ?  
Sans perdre davantage de temps, le vice-capitaine se mit à consciencieusement retourner l'intégralité de la pièce.

― Pas là, pas là, pas là... Bordel mais ça doit bien être planqué dans ce coin ! Je connais Byakuya, si y'a un endroit où il planquerait des trucs, c'est sa bibliothèque.

Renji se demanda furtivement depuis combien de temps il connaissait aussi bien son supérieur. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble et leur couple était encore ce qu'on pouvait faire de plus fragile. Le lieutenant fut pris de vertiges, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalisait à quel point Byakuya et lui pouvaient être différents, à quel point l'idylle pouvait rapidement devenir un cauchemar. Tel était le risque qu'ils courraient en ayant aveuglément foi en le proverbe « les contraires s'attirent ». Mais découvriraient-ils qu'au-delà de l'attirance ne demeure plus que la haine ? Leur couple était à la limite entre la passion et la répugnance, et la frontière si mince n'était jamais vraiment immobile. Est-ce que tout ça avait vraiment un sens ? Et s'ils finissaient par s'insupporter à force de diverger ? Les quelques discussions sérieuses qu'ils avaient eues jusque là n'étaient pas franchement concluantes.

Renji secoua la tête. C'était si peu concluant qu'il en était à fouiller le manoir en l'absence du noble dans l'espoir de trouver... de trouver quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que lui apporterait cette boîte en fin de compte ? Il découvrirait le visage d'un ancien amour ou d'Hisana, et alors ? Non... Si c'était justement si banal que ça, Byakuya ne décuplerait pas les efforts pour le cacher.  
Le roux se fit violence pour oublier ses sombres pensées et envoya sa main tâter le fond du meuble, faisant dégringoler les livres derrière lesquels elle se faufilait. Une matière rêche, différente du toucher du bois, s'offrit finalement à ses doigts. Renji saisit fermement la carré de papier plié et retira son bras de la bibliothèque, shootant dans un livre qui avait osé atterrir sur son chemin. Obnubilé par sa trouvaille, Abarai se posta au bureau de son amant et déplia le papier, tremblant d'excitation :

― C'est ça... c'est ça !

Il exécuta une petite gigue enthousiasmée, histoire d'évacuer son surplus de bonheur autrement que par des beuglements de joie. Il avait trouvé !

― Bon, on reste calme, je dois déjà piger comment ça marche... Okay, donc ça représente le manoir vu du haut, mais les légendes... rah et cette écriture toute bouclée, j'y pige que dalle. Okay, pas de panique, je vais déjà essayer de me localiser... Alors l'entrée est là... donc... ici et... je devrais être dans ce coin... là ! Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il y a un petit sigle pas loin... sûrement une planque. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir.

Le vice-capitaine se releva d'un bond, empochant le plan secret et marchant sur les précieux ouvrages de la famille Kuchiki. Le cœur battant, il partit en flèche, se rendant dans la chambre juste à côté. Par chance, elle était déserte. Le lieutenant avait momentanément craint d'y trouver un vieil ancêtre collant comme la bonne cinquantaine qui envahissait le manoir. Finalement, vu de l'intérieur, le fier manoir Kuchiki tenait plus de l'hospice...

De toute manière, avec l'entrée fracassante que venait de faire le subordonné de Byakuya, nul doute que si un vieil oncle y demeurait, il aurait succombé dans la seconde suite à un infarctus. Bah, ça aurait libéré une chambre et allégé un peu Byakuya, excédé du nombre d'aïeuls qui le poussaient à se remarier pour assurer la descendance. Plus d'une fois le noble avait eu envie de répliquer que s'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils n'avaient qu'à s'en charger eux-mêmes. Mais ce serait impoli... et irréalisable compte tenu de l'âge avancé des raseurs.

― Boî-boîte ! Viens voir tonton Renji ma petite, chantonna le vice-capitaine, triomphant en approchant de son but.

Fébrile, il ouvrit le meuble refermant ses deux battants de cristal sur un service de porcelaine. Soulevant précautionneusement le plateau et les tasses nacrées, il découvrit, au fond du meuble, astucieusement caché entre deux lattes volontairement mal fixées, une petite poignée dorée, si fine qu'elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un dé à coudre étincelant.

― Bingo, à partir de là, c'est du gâteau !

Doucement, il saisit la clé entre son index et son majeur, puis tira jusqu'à entendre un déclic. Lentement, les deux lattes encadrant l'objet doré coulissèrent sans même grincer et laissèrent entrevoir une boîte rectangulaire couverte de cuir rouge sombre.

― La Kesu Chijô, souffla le lieutenant, n'y croyant presque pas.

Son cœur s'emballa. C'était l'heure de vérité. Et ça avait été étonnamment simple, au final. Un sourd sentiment de peur s'empara brusquement de lui. Il était tant obsédé par cette boîte que l'avoir finalement devant lui lui laissait un goût de prématuré, comme un enfant surexcité à son anniversaire et finalement déçu de ses cadeaux.

― Je ne dois pas reculer maintenant... Je n'aurais certainement pas d'autre occasion comme celle-là... songea le roux.

Il plongea sa deuxième main dans le meuble, sortant l'objet de sa convoitise de sa cachette. Il serra brièvement la boîte contre son torse, dans un geste qui le surprit lui-même. Renji recula dans un coin de la pièce, s'y adossant dans la légère pénombre. Si jamais Rukia débarquait maintenant...  
Sa main tremblotante avança jusqu'au petit loquet de la boîte, ses doigts se recroquevillant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, comme récalcitrants à cette idée.

― Allez, un peu de courage bon sang, dit le tatoué pour lui-même.

D'un geste aussi ferme que décisif, le détenteur de Zabimaru heurta le couvercle de sa paume, le soulevant enfin, déterminé.

― Je suis ni un gosse ni une lopette, je **_peux_** affronter une boîte. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je devrais craindre, hein ? Byakuya m'a dit... Byakuya m'a dit que c'était qu'une vieille histoire... Peut-être qu'il dit vrai et que je devrais l'écouter ? Après tout, mon instinct ne peut pas toujours avoir raison, si ? Non... je me défile là, merde. Fais chier.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, résolu. La seconde d'après, il palissait à vue d'œil. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, la couleur ambrée qui le caractérisait déserta soudainement. Il s'était attendu à tout. Tout sauf ça !

Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus confuses et empressées les unes que les autres. Le vice-capitaine traversa toute une palette de sentiments, de la haine au désespoir, en passant par la colère.

― Bordel ! beugla-t-il après un temps de latence en envoyant la Kesu Chijô se fracasser contre un mur.

Le précieux objet tomba sourdement au sol, le couvercle démis et le socle fendu par l'impact. La douce musique qui s'en élevait jadis n'était plus qu'une succession de fausses notes entravées par le bruit du mécanisme défectueux qui ajoutait d'autres couac à la mauvaise partition. La photo s'échappa et glissa sous un meuble.  
Désemparé et profondément blessé, Renji quitta en toute hâte la demeure Kuchiki sans même prendre garde à Rukia qui venait le sermonner pour l'état dans lequel il avait mis le bureau de son frère aîné.

Byakuya avait beau mettre toute sa concentration dans sa mission, il était tracassé. Et son mauvais pressentiment grandissant commençait à devenir gênant et difficile à dissimuler. A ce rythme, les autres Shinigamis en mission avec lui allaient remarquer son trouble et le harceler de questions...

― Pourtant, il n'y a rien à craindre, songeait le capitaine. La mission se déroule bien, la division est entre de bonnes mains... Renji va se tenir à carreaux, je le sais, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose dans mon dos...

Le noble fronça les sourcils.

― J'ai l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre moi-même...

Pour parler en langage Kurosaki, le noble aurait dit que « ça puait grave cette affaire », mais Byakuya opta pour un plus léger « je sens qu'Abarai a encore fait des bêtises ». Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de planter là ses hommes, rentrer à sa division, envoyer promener le bureau qui le séparerait de son subordonné, prendre ledit subordonné par les cheveux, le mettre debout, lui faire faire trois fois le tour de l'orbite terrestre et le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue son crime.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki ne stressait pas comme un dingue doublé d'un psychopathe. Byakuya Kuchiki se souciait juste du bon rendement de son vice-capitaine en son absence.  
Et après, peut-être, Renji lui dirait avec son sourire des grands jours qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout, ce qui serait vrai. Ou alors, il rougirait en avouant qu'il avait momentanément séché la paperasse pour lui préférer un entraînement à la onzième division en ajoutant que ce n'était quand même pas si grave, qu'il ferait des heures supplémentaires et que Byakuya ne devrait pas se monter le bourrichon pour si peu avant de finir en beauté avec un « faudrait arrêter le café, capitaine ! »  
Non, Byakuya Kuchiki était tout à fait sobre en ayant cette pensée.

― Capitaine ! interpella un des Shinigamis.

― Oui ?

― Le périmètre est sécurisé, la douzième division n'a pas envoyé de nouveaux ordres. La mission est terminée, capitaine !

Le noble reçut la nouvelle avec une satisfaction bien dissimulée.

― Ouvrez un Senkaimon. Nous rentrons.

― Oui ! Dois-je contacter la quatrième division pour les blessés ?

― Bien évidemment. A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de laisser mourir vos compagnons d'armes.

Le Shinigami se trouva profondément stupide quant à sa question.

― B-bien ! Je vais alerter Unohana Taicho alors !

Le siège se détourna sans rien dire, des fois qu'il sorte une autre ânerie.

L'ambiance n'était pas franchement au beau fixe. Le jeune homme restait planté là sans rien dire, n'osant pas ajouter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aggraver l'état de désespoir bien avancé de son comparse. Depuis plus de deux heures déjà, il était là, agenouillé près du dépressif roux, regardant avec une certaine anxiété le nombre de cadavres de bouteilles de saké qui ne cessait de croître alors que lui-même n'en était qu'à sa troisième coupe.  
Il avait cru rêver quand il avait trouvé Renji à sa porte alors qu'il fermait boutique, l'air déprimé et furieux à la fois. Dire que le vice-capitaine s'était quasiment effondré dans ses bras... D'ailleurs, pourquoi venir le voir lui ? N'avait-il pas d'autres amis qui le connaissaient mieux et pourraient le consoler efficacement ? Tout ce que sa propre petite personne pouvait faire était d'adopter la pause de la potiche décorative murmurant des « allons, allons, ça va aller » dont l'efficacité n'était pas grandiose. Le brun sourcilla en voyant le roux entamer une nouvelle bouteille :

― R-Renji-san, vous devriez peut-être ralentir un peu le mouvement... A ce rythme là, vous allez tout vomir.

Le vice-capitaine lui adressa un regard vitreux qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du conseil.

― J'pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un mec sobre ! lança-t-il avec assurance en resservant le brun dont la coupe était encore pleine. Il inonda de fait la table.

― Ah ! Attention !

Il prit la bouteille des mains de Renji et la posa hors de portée avant de se lever en quête d'une éponge. Vaillamment, le brun essuya les bêtises de son comparse qui n'en menait vraiment pas large.

― Laisse, Shinaka, bredouilla Renji, confus. Je nettoierai plus tard.

― Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit le vendeur de Kesu Chijô en finissant son office avant de se rasseoir. Mais, dites-moi, Renji-san... pourquoi venir me voir moi ?

― En fait je sors de chez Matsumoto-san là... J'étais déjà bien entamé quand tu m'as ramassé, t'avais pas vu ?

― Si... Mais pourquoi ne pas être resté avec le vice-capitaine de la dixième division ?

Ayant l'alcool irritable, Renji se leva en titubant, drapé dans sa dignité :

― Oh et bien si je dérange, pas de souci, j'm'en vais ! J'm'en fiche de toute façon !

― Ah ! Vous ne me dérangez pas ! Vraiment ! hurla Shinaka en l'attrapant par la manche de son uniforme et le refaisant tomber à terre.

La force des choses voulut que, bien évidemment, Shinaka tombe à son tour, entraîné par le poids de son hôte et que, doux hasard, il s'écroule sur lui dans une position équivoque. Rouge pivoine, le vendeur brun s'écarta.

― Vous ne me dérangez pas, reprit-il. C'est juste que ça me surprend... Vous êtes assez populaire, je suis sûr que beaucoup de vos amis seraient plus aptes que moi à vous consoler... D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui vous a mis dans cet état...

― Le saké, répondit laconiquement le vice-capitaine, riant tout seul de sa propre blague.

― Renji-san...

Le rire du roux cessa tandis qu'il comatait toujours au sol, allongé sur le dos, les yeux vissés au plafond sans le voir vraiment.

― Ah... Je serais bien resté avec Matsumoto-san mais elle devenait trop curieuse... Elle me harcelait pour savoir ce qui allait pas, et j'ai pas réussi à faire passer ça pour une simple envie de me murger la gueule... Trop perspicace comme vache à lait.

Puis il tourna son regard vitreux sur Shinaka en ajoutant en ce qu'il voulait être un compliment :

― Toi au moins tu dis rien et tu poses pas de questions, c'pour ça j't'aime bien.

Shinaka piqua un deuxième fard en bredouillant :

― Ah bah... m-merci...

Il regarda timidement le roux :

― Mais... sans vouloir vous vexer... j'aimerai aussi savoir ce qui vous a mis dans tel état de dépravation... sauf votre respect...

Plus alcoolisé qu'une bouteille de désinfectant, Renji n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il devait taire ou non. Aussi, il se lança :

― T'souviens quand je suis venu voir dans ta boutique pour la Kesu Chijô ?

― Bien sûr.

― Bah en fait... celui que j'aime en avait déjà une...

Shinaka tilta. Il avait bien dit « celui que j'aime » ? Alors le vice-capitaine Abarai, le fier gradé de la sixième division qui faisait l'unanimité chez les femmes Shinigamis était... gay ? Shinaka se jura à garder le secret. Si cela venait à se savoir, il y aurait une vague de suicide dans la gente féminine...

― Et alors ? fit-il.

― Et alors y'avait une photo dedans... Et c'était pas une photo de moi j'peux t'le dire... Et pas une photo d'Hisana non plus...

Hisana ? La femme de... Oh, par tous les saints ! Renji venait-il vraiment d'avouer qu'il était gay, casé, avec le capitaine Kuchiki, et cocu en plus ? Bien que sobre, le monde tangua un moment pour le responsable commercial. Lui qui vivait en marge des Shinigamis et du Seireitei, il n'avait qu'une idée très succincte des gradés du Gotei treize. Pour tout dire, il ne connaissait Byakuya et Renji que de réputation. Quant à Hisana... Et bien il en avait entendu parler par Rukia, qui était une de ses bonnes clientes et amies. Il faut dire qu'elle dévalisait régulièrement le rayon Chappy et qu'elle avait une affection toute particulière pour le vendeur depuis qu'il lui avait promis de lui mettre un exemplaire de chaque nouveau produit de côté, juste pour elle.

― Renji-san, je crois que j'ai mal compris... balbutia Shinaka. Vous êtes en train de me dire... Que vous et le capitaine Kuchiki... vous vous faites des bisous ?

L'expression puérile au sommet plongea son auteur dans la gêne la plus totale. Renji le regarda comme s'il venait de Mars, puis explosa de rire. Shinaka sentit son teint s'empourprer pour la troisième fois en une heure.

― Ouais c'est ça Shinaka, on se fait des bisous. Et puis les bébés ils sont apportés par les cigognes, aussi.

― R-Renji-san ! Ne vous moquez pas ! C'est juste que.. le choc de la nouvelle m'a... Oh et zut.

Il se rembrunit avant d'ajouter, peiné :

― Alors vous et le capitaine Kuchiki... Enfin il... Il aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

― Ouais. Il a essayé de me le cacher en me disant que c'était une vieille histoire et il a planqué la Kesu Chijô... Mais je l'ai retrouvée et... Putain...

Le vice-capitaine roula sur le flanc, se recroquevillant légèrement.

― Faut croire que l'aventure est déjà finie... Vais pas continuer d'être avec quelqu'un qui... juste parce que je... Zzz...

Shinaka accusa l'information. Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki étaient gays. D'accord. Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki étaient gays et ensemble. Pourquoi pas. Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki étaient gays, ensemble, et visiblement la relation était en train de tourner au vinaigre à cause du noble qui vivait encore dans le passé avec un ancien amour. Là ça devenait compliqué.

― Pauvre Renji-san, songea Shinaka.

Attentionné, le vendeur recouvrit l'endormi d'une couverture. Sans raison apparente, le brun rougit encore en jetant des regards autour de lui, comme voulant s'assurer de ne pas être espionné. Puis son attention se reporta à nouveau sur le roux qu'il embrassa aussi rapidement que maladroitement, ne visant aucunement la joue ou le front.

Voyant que Renji ne présentait pas les mêmes réactions aux baisers que la Belle au Bois Dormant puisqu'il continuait de ronfler, Shinaka s'autorisa une deuxième pointe d'audace et se lova contre le vice-capitaine avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Confiances

**Chapitre 6 : Confiances.**

— Shinaka !

Le patron du magasin réveilla son employé à grands coups de pied dans l'arrière train. Le pauvre vendeur, qui avait roulé contre le comptoir dans son sommeil, se cogna la tête contre le rebord de bois, tout affolé.

— Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, patron ?

— Tu dormais à même le sol, bon à rien ! Ça fait une heure que tu aurais dû ouvrir le magasin ! Et toutes ces bouteilles de saké... Ah ! Tu mériterais une retenue sur salaire, tiens ! Allez, remue-toi !

— O-Oui ! Désolé !

Encore tout embrouillé, Shinaka attrapa le balai pour redonner un coup d'éclat au parquet, l'esprit encore en alerte par ce réveil si brutal. Son employeur disparut dans l'arrière boutique tandis qu'il jetait des regards anxieux dans la pièce. Aucune trace de Renji ne subsistait dans le magasin, comme si le vice-capitaine n'avait jamais foulé le sol de cette modeste boutique du premier district. A voix basse, comme une confidence à lui-même, Shinaka murmura :

— Très discret, comme homme, vu l'exubérance qu'on lui prête…

Quelque part sur le chemin de la sixième division, zigzaguant d'un mur à l'autre, le deuxième siège du corps militaire susnommé offrait une bien piteuse face au soleil rayonnant dans le ciel bleu de Soul Society. Hagard, il traînait laborieusement les pieds. Ses yeux cernés et vides n'étaient plus que deux petites prunelles sombres semblant surnager dans un reste de saké, sa gorge aussi pâteuse que nouée lui prêtait une voix rauque qui trahissait sa fatigue et ses excès de la veille, ses cheveux emmêlés et son uniforme intolérablement négligé ne faisaient que rajouter une corde à son arc de médiocrité. Oui, en cet instant, le vice-capitaine se trouva minable. Minable de s'être adonné au plaisir de la boisson et de l'oubli pour une simple peine cœur. Minable d'oser d'arpenter ainsi les rues qui le menaient inexorablement vers sa taicha aussi pitoyablement affublé. Minable de savoir que son capitaine partagerait son point de vue sur sa personne s'il le voyait ainsi.

La pensée de Byakuya fut comme un coup de poing qui relança la peine dans son cœur, passablement anesthésiée par le saké de la veille, au même titre que sa mémoire et sa douleur. Car ce que le vice-capitaine avait vu dans la Kesu Chijô l'avait abattu comme un oiseau trop heureux dans le ciel d'un amour incongru, et nul ne saurait l'en consoler.

— Je suis un remplaçant…

Ses mots s'envolèrent de sa bouche tiède et sèche tels des bulles de savon montant au ciel pour éclater en gouttelettes ou en larmes. Sa voix de fier mâle était étonnamment douce alors qu'il lâchait quelques borborygmes, brouillons de phrases lourdes sur son cœur qu'il s'attachait à énoncer, comme si les dire à voix haute exorciserait sa douleur.

— Un remplaçant… c'est ça. Un putain de remplaçant de merde…

D'un geste malhabile, le roux massa sa tête prise dans le carcan de la gueule de bois et grimaça. La photographie qu'il avait vue hier reprenait ses droits en son esprit, les contours et couleurs qu'il avait essayé de diluer dans l'alcool de la veille réapparaissaient et se faisaient dangereusement nets et précis. Bientôt, un visage souriant le nargua, s'imprimant devant ses paupières closes, bientôt rejoint par une chevelure flamboyante et une peau basanée. Désespéré, le tatoué envoya sa tête cogner contre un mur alors que tout son visage se paralysait sous la montée des larmes.

— Putain de merde, c'est pas moi ça… grogna-t-il en ravalant sa peine. J'vais pas chialer pour ça. J'suis pas une putain de lopette.

Déterminé, il se recentra dans la rue et avança d'un bon pas vers sa division, bien décidé à se refaire une figure potable avant d'aller faire face à ses soldats. Après tout, Byakuya absent, il se devait de faire preuve d'autorité et de discipline.

— Merde Renji, tu gères pas, sourit-il pour lui-même. Te bourrer la gueule alors qu'on t'a confié la division… Quel couillon de première !

Il entra dans sa taicha encore déserte, passa devant le bureau avec un pincement à l'âme et un regard un peu trop morne. Dépassant ce lieu qui fut le siège de son bonheur, la case départ de son amour et qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un rappel de sa souffrance, le vice-capitaine alla en toute hâte dans ses quartiers et s'appliqua à redonner une apparence humaine à sa chambre et cuisine, rangeant tout de fond en comble avant de prendre une douche froide qui l'ancrerait dans sa réalité. Son air de zombie partit en même temps que l'eau sale dans les canalisations de sa salle de bain et ce fut un Abarai presque frais qui sortit de son appartement, dispo et ponctuel pour l'entraînement de huit heures. Son propre masque de gaieté et de ténacité ne bougea pas d'un picomètre face à ses hommes, et tous étaient bien loin de se douter que l'âme de leur supérieur s'émiettait au fil des heures.

Le Soleil couchant de Soul Society dorait tout juste l'aire d'entraînement de la sixième division. Ayant pris sur son temps libre, Renji avait décidé de rester un peu plus que de raison sur le terrain vague afin de donner quelques conseils en kendo à de jeunes recrues encore un peu perdues. Mais alors qu'il expliquait à l'un des Shinigami une technique de feinte, le visage de son collègue s'illumina soudainement alors qu'il criait :

— Le capitaine ! Le capitaine Kuchiki est de retour !

Une effervescence naquit au sein de petit groupe de novices alors que Renji marchait vers son capitaine, les jeunes recrues massées derrière lui comme des élèves bruyants derrière leur professeur.

— Capitaine Kuchiki, bon retour, salua militairement Renji en s'inclinant doctement.

Byakuya lui fit en retour qu'un infime signe de tête, s'écartant du senkaimon pour laisser ses soldats arriver. Bientôt, la silhouette d'un escadron de la quatrième division se découpa sur le Soleil avalé par l'horizon et se précipita vers les blessés.

— La mission s'est-elle bien passée, capitaine Kuchiki ? demanda innocemment le rouquin.

Le capitaine sourcilla imperceptiblement. Bien qu'il comprenne que Renji s'attache à montrer à quel point il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple subordonné, il trouvait que son secret amant en faisait un peu trop dans le naturel, si bien que cela pourrait devenir surjoué.

— Oui, aucune perte, quelques dégâts mineurs… répondit Byakuya comme un automate. Et ici ?

— Tout s'est bien déroulé en votre absence. Les jeunes recrues sont arrivées avant-hier et s'intègrent bien au reste de la division.

— Bien… Tu peux disposer.

Renji le quitta sur un nouveau salut militaire et congédia les nouvelles recrues sur quelques mots sympathiques. Les yeux d'encre de Byakuya se plissèrent alors que son vice-capitaine commençait une série de katas sur le terrain vague et poussiéreux. Peu à peu, les soldats restants prirent congé ou furent emmenés par leurs homologues de la quatrième, si bien que seuls restèrent devant la capitainerie les deux plus haut gradés.

— Quel est ce manège, Renji ? dit finalement Byakuya quand les civières de la division d'Unohana disparurent de son champ de vision.

— Quel manège, capitaine ? fit innocemment le roux en s'étirant et lui tournant volontairement le dos.

— Tu devrais être chez toi depuis deux heures déjà. Faire des heures supplémentaires pour encadrer des jeunes recrues ou des étirements ne te ressemble aucunement.

Le lieutenant sourit en réajustant son hakama. L'alcool qui l'embrouillait ce matin était maintenant complètement dissipé, et tout ce qui restait de sa soirée d'hier était une colère contenue et une envie de régler ses comptes avec le noble, de laver son honneur que Byakuya avait bafoué en croyant pouvoir le duper et faire de lui un simple remplaçant. Mieux encore, il sentait chez le noble un trouble, certes minime, mais fermement encré dans sa raison et son cœur, et il allait jouer dessus. Tous deux sentaient que quelque chose clochait en cette soirée de réunion qui, au lieu de les remplir d'allégresse, ne faisait que verser le poison brûlant du doute et de la confiance amaigrie en leurs cœurs ébranlés.

— Voyons capitaine, ça fait une semaine que je ne vous ai pas vu ! J'ai juste attendu qu'on soit un peu seuls tous les deux, fit le tatoué d'un air parfaitement candide.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Si c'est ton amant que tu étais si hâtif de retrouver, alors pourquoi m'appeler « capitaine » ?

Un silence suivit. Chacun venait de jouer une pièce sur l'échiquier, et Renji savait qu'il n'avait pas assez finement joué. Peu importait, il avait encore une pièce à faire entrer en jeu.

— Oh allez, Byakuya… On va pas s'engueuler alors que tu viens juste d'arriver.

Renji parla sur le ton de la plaisanterie et ouvrit la taicha, faisant signe à son capitaine de le suivre. Curieux, Byakuya passa devant lui et se dirigea machinalement vers son bureau. Renji referma doucement le shôji derrière lui et approcha à pas de loups de son amant pour le serrer contre lui et respirer le parfum boisé de ses cheveux. Le brun ne réagit pas alors que le roux refermait ses bras sur lui et collait son torse à son dos. Ce corps qui fut avant rassurant et protecteur ne lui apparaissait plus que comme un piège le faisant prisonnier de deux bras plus forts que les siens. Même s'il n'était pas aussi intuitif sur son subordonné, Byakuya avait lui aussi une bonne dose de sixième sens, faculté qui lui criait que Renji n'était pas lui-même, qu'il jouait un rôle, son beau sourire ayant perdu de sa sincérité. Mais le noble n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se tramer que Renji le lâcha et passa entre lui et la fenêtre, avalant sa silhouette dans son ombre.

— Tu sais quoi, Byakuya ? On devrait faire une photo !

Le noble écarquilla les yeux sous l'idée saugrenue. Renji pivota vers lui, un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres :

— Ouais, une photo ! Chacun ferait une photo de l'autre ! Ce serait chouette, non ? On aurait toujours le visage de l'autre avec soi comme ça. Moi par exemple, je pourrai poser sur un banc en pierre, dans un cadre de jardin. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, craignant de voir où le vice-capitaine voulait en venir. Voyant que ses mots ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le tatoué continua :

— Et puis je pourrais mettre un yukata couleur caramel pour l'occasion. Je suis sûr que ça rendrait vachement bien, surtout si je me détache les cheveux.

Il arbora un sourire encore plus large et acheva son manège :

— Par contre, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas les yeux bleus.

— Alors c'était donc ça, siffla Byakuya, fermé.

La description si fidèle de la photo dans sa Kesu Chijô acheva de le convaincre que rien de bon n'allait arriver. Vexé, indigné, sa confiance réduite à néant, Byakuya s'assombrit et verrouilla les portes de son cœur à son lieutenant.

— Ouais, c'était ça, fit Renji en laissant tomber son masque de fausse bonne humeur. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, avoue.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Byakuya en fermant les yeux, prêt à faire demi-tour.

Renji sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. Tout ces non-dits associés à ce dédain impérieux eurent raison de sa patience déjà si abîmée par sa tristesse et sa haine. Furieux, il bondit comme un fauve et se plaqua dos au shôji pour en condamner l'accès.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, okay ?

— Écarte-toi, murmura lentement Byakuya, une sombre aura faisant briller ses yeux coléreux.

— Tu peux bien me faire les yeux à la Kenpachi, ça me fait rien ! rembarra sublimement le roux. Mais tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard que je sois le sosie parfait de cette photo à la con !

— Tu ne mérites pas que je te réponde. Tu as trahi ma confiance, Renji.

Le noble poussa son subordonné sans douceur aucune et porta sa main gantée au shôji. Mais, aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, Renji attrapa un pan de son écharpe et le tira violemment en arrière, l'étranglant presque. Byakuya retint un cri de surprise et de douleur alors que le tissu emprisonnait sévèrement sa gorge.

— J'ai trahi ta confiance ? Et toi t'as pas trahi la mienne peut-être ?

— Absolument pas, siffla Byakuya en portant une main à sa trachée oppressée que Renji avait libérée de sa poigne. Un ruban rouge courrait tout autour de son cou gracile, comme ultime preuve de la violence de son vice-capitaine, présente aussi bien dans ses mains et que dans son cœur.

— Ah ouais ? Alors le fait que je sois…

— Renji, coupa Byakuya. Je t'ai dit que cette histoire était terminée depuis longtemps. Le fait que tu ressembles à la personne sur cette photo est un hasard. Tu n'avais pas à douter de moi et à fouiller dans mes affaires privées en mon absence. Je t'ai dit la vérité, et tu aurais dû t'en contenter.

— Si t'es si sûr de toi, pourquoi t'as tout fait pour me tenir à l'écart de cette putain de boîte de merde, hein ?

— Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme tu es en train de le faire.

— Bah tiens ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Si notre ressemblance ne comptait vraiment pas, tu m'aurais montré la photo en toute tranquillité d'esprit !

— Je viens de te dire que…

— J'te crois pas ! Eh merde ! T'aurais moins dû me dire que…

La colère du lieutenant retomba comme un soufflé. Épuisé, il était épuisé. La gueule de bois de ce matin, toute cette palette d'émotions qu'il avait traversée en à peine vingt-quatre heures, l'entêtement de Byakuya, cette discussion qui tournait en rond avec un homme qui n'assumait pas des torts qui pourtant lui incombaient, tout le lassa en cet instant. Il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer de crier, d'aboyer sous une Lune qui ne reconnaîtrait jamais son existence. Mais la soudaine lassitude qui éteignit ses yeux bouleversa plus Byakuya que tout le tapage qu'il avait pu faire. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, mais Renji lui échappa, allant se poser à la fenêtre sans même remarquer qu'il avait bougé.

— T'aurais au moins dû me dire… T'aurais au moins dû me dire… répéta le vice-capitaine, le reste de la phrase coincé quelque part au fond de sa gorge, hors de portée.

— Que c'était un homme qui apparaissait sur cette photo ? compléta le noble en s'approchant pour profiter à son tour des rayons lunaires qui avaient succédé à ceux du Soleil dans le ciel.  
Renji porta son regard d'ambre sur le visage pâle de son amant. L'astre nocturne l'embellissant encore en cet instant, accorda sa lumière froide au teint de lait de cet homme si mystérieux, dont la personnalité était parfois aussi opaque que la couleur de ses cheveux. Silencieux, le roux s'abîma dans la contemplation des étoiles dans les yeux de Byakuya, et préféra le reflet de ces astres que l'original qui semblait plus terne dans le ciel que dans les prunelles du noble. Finalement, le vice-capitaine soupira en posant son regard sur l'herbe dehors.

— Ouais… j'étais en droit de savoir au moins ça, non ? Planquer ta fichue boîte sous prétexte que tu voulais éviter la catastrophe, ça ne se tient pas… Au contraire, y'avait pas mieux pour piquer ma curiosité, et tu le sais. Tu le sais forcément. Tu dois forcément savoir que si tu m'avais parlé de ce mec calmement, honnêtement, aujourd'hui je l'aurai déjà oublié.

— Tu surestimes ta grandeur d'âme, Abarai, fit ironiquement Byakuya.

Renji émit un rire encore teinté de tristesse. A la dérobée, il observa les fins doigts de son capitaine qui reposaient le long de son corps, sages et disciplinés. Maladroitement il leva la main vers eux et attrapa l'index de Byakuya entre le sien et son majeur, les faisant glisser le long des phalanges de son supérieur en une caresse innocente. Bien qu'il se veuille radouci et tendre, le roux n'en cogitait pas moins quant à ce qu'avait pu être la relation entre son noble amant et cet homme si semblable à lui qui planait sur leur couple comme un esprit malin.

Quel était son prénom ? A quand remontait sa liaison avec Byakuya ? Qu'était-il au sein de Soul Society ? Comment avait-il réussi à séduire le noble ? Pourquoi leur relation s'était-elle finalement stoppée ? Est-ce que Byakuya l'aimait vraiment pour lui, Renji Abarai, ou ne désirait-il que le reflet illusoire de cet homme souriant sous un cerisier en fleur ? Tant de questions que Renji ne se sentait pas le courage de poser ce soir à son noble supérieur qui esquiverait sûrement s'il ne dissimulait pas encore la vérité.

Le vice-capitaine soupira en sentant une main gantée masser doucement son épaule. Bien qu'il se sente momentanément calmé depuis que la dispute s'était calmée, son cœur ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, comme un pianiste perdu dans une partition trop compliquée, et les soubresauts de son âme s'accordaient à la mélodie grinçante d'une boîte à musique éventrée qui, quelque part sur le parquet des Kuchiki, gémissait une dernière note avant de s'arrêter définitivement.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Départ

**Chapitre 7 : Départ.**

Les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, Abarai ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. A vrai dire, la nuit lui semblait tellement hostile qu'il en venait à se demander comment Byakuya avait pu s'endormir si rapidement après être rentré.

— Bah, après tout, il revient de mission… songea Renji. Il fait le fier devant nos hommes, n'empêche que lui aussi ça lui arrive de crever de fatigue.

Se tournant vers son amant, Abarai n'en pouvait plus de cogiter. La dispute entre eux avait beau s'être calmée, leur problème n'était pas réglé pour autant. Et le vice-capitaine brûlait d'envie de savoir de quoi il retournait pour de bon.

— Mais il se mure dans son silence… pensa-t-il avec peine.

Le visage détendu du noble si près de sien apaisa tout juste sa douleur. Trop exténué pour se fâcher encore, Abarai ne tenait plus contre son amant qu'une rancœur latente, mais qui lui grignotait l'âme sournoisement. Il fallait qu'il tire cette affaire au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes. Se redressant dans son lit, le deuxième siège de la plus noble des divisions posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant et le considéra gravement, surplombant son sommeil comme une épée de Damoclès.

— Mais tu ne me dis rien… geignit-il, admirant douloureusement le visage si paisible sous ses yeux. Evidemment que tu arrives à dormir… tu es le seul qui connaisse l'histoire dans son intégralité ici… Mais moi je…

Abarai écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme frappé par un éclair de génie :

— Le seul…

Mais bien sûr ! Une autre personne pouvait répondre à ses questions !

— Bordel que j'suis con ! grogna le roux en manquant de se gifler.

Percevant des murmures au-delà du voile de son sommeil, Byakuya geignit et fronça les sourcils. Renji retint son souffle et ne bougea plus un muscle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille. Pas maintenant ! Le Kuchiki finit par repartir naviguer sur la mer calme de ses rêves, laissant son roux préféré quitter sa couche sans protester.

Mercredi. 4 h 11. Abarai prit sa décision.

S'habillant dans le noir ambiant uniquement rompu par un dallage lumineux au sol que créait les carrés de papier de riz du shoji, Renji ceint Zabimaru à son flanc, attacha ses cheveux en cette queue de cheval qui lui valait le surnom de « Tête d'Ananas » et noua son éternel bandeau autour de son front. Ainsi paré, il quitta le plus silencieusement possible la demeure Kuchiki, non sans un pincement à l'âme alors qu'il faisait un détour avant d'aller franchir sans se retourner le mur d'enceinte.

Mercredi. 4 h 30. Abarai quitta le manoir.

***

Quand Byakuya souleva les paupières un peu plus tard ce même matin, ce fut pour découvrir avec un mélange de surprise et de déception la place vide près de lui. N'entendant aucun bruit aux alentours, il en déduisit rapidement que Renji n'était déjà plus dans le domaine de sa noble famille.

— Pourquoi diable est-il déjà parti ?

Se levant à son tour, Byakuya fronça les sourcils. La journée commençait mal, et un sentiment de catastrophe imminente lui compressait la poitrine. Renji allait faire une connerie, il le sentait.

— Depuis quand est-il matinal ? bougonna le noble en quittant son yukata.

Le tissu chuta à ses pieds en un bruit léger, presque imperceptible. Ses pieds se firent moins légers qu'à l'accoutumée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau adjacente en vue de ses ablutions quotidiennes.

Mercredi. 7 h 17. Byakuya Kuchiki s'apprêta à quitter son manoir, l'esprit obscur.

***

Mercredi. 4 h 41. Rukongai. Premier district.

Renji avança d'un pas rapide dans le quartier le mieux loti en-dehors du Seireitei. Un étrange paquet enveloppé de tissu banal coincé sous son bras, cet inhabituel chargement semblait plus attirer l'attention de par la force avec laquelle il était tenu que par la vétusté de son empaquetage. Et pour cause, Abarai comprimait son bien si fortement contre lui qu'on en entendrait presque craquer ses côtes trop compressées. Inconscient de l'heure, il fulmina bruyamment en voyant que la bijouterie -et unique endroit de vente de Kesu Chijô- était fermée.

— Putain de merde de bordel à queue de connerie de fait chier ! beugla le lieutenant pour évacuer. C'est pas possible de faire plus poissard que moi !

A sa grande surprise, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la bâtisse, laissant entrevoir un tout jeune homme ébouriffé, les yeux clos, violemment tiré de son sommeil par les hurlements du vice-capitaine tatoué.

— C'est pas bientôt fini l'bordel ? Y'en a qui dorment ici !

— Sh-Shinaka ? s'étonna le rouquin, reconnaissant le timide vendeur malgré sa coupe plus qu'approximative, scié par ce revirement de tempérament.

Se grattant la tête avec une grâce rare, Shinaka bailla et ouvrit un œil dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il força sur sa vue durant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Abarai se demanda s'il ne s'était par rendormi, puis hurla de surprise :

— Vice-capitaine Abarai ? Mais… Mais vous êtes encore là ? A cette heure-ci en plus ? Mais ça devient obsessionnel !

Il accompagna son discours de grands gestes presque paniqués. Renji eut un sourire en coin et en conclut qu'il en était certains qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder le matin.

— Ha, désolé, Shinaka, j'ai pas fait gaffe à l'heure… il est tôt ?

— Tôt ? C'est peu de le dire ! Il n'est pas encore cinq heures, vice-capitaine ! Le magasin n'ouvre pas avant plus de deux heures, je crains que vous n'ayez à revenir plus tard.

— Ah… mais, j'aurai juste besoin d'un renseignement, tu sais.

Shinaka hésita :

— Mais… Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir sans mon patron, vice-capitaine Abarai !

— Bah, t'es déjà dans le magasin, ce serait bête que je t'aie tiré du lit pour rien, non ? minauda le roux.

— Oh, ça, fit le vendeur en regardant la porte qu'il avait ouverte. Ce n'est pas vraiment le magasin, c'est juste une chambre que je loue au patron… C'est mon chez moi si vous préférez, il n'y a pas accès au maga-

L'interrompant, la main de Renji s'était violemment plaquée contre la tranche de la porte, faisant sursauter son propriétaire. Plongeant un regard incandescent dans les yeux tout étonnés du vendeur, Abarai parla d'une voix grave :  
— S'il te plaît.

Le cerveau et le cœur en pleine implosion, ce fut le rouge aux joues que Shinaka bredouilla quelque chose au sujet de clés et d'entrée de service.

Mercredi. 4 h 50. Abarai pénètre dans la bijouterie en toute clandestinité.

— A-alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, vice-capitaine Abarai ?

— T'emmerde pas, mec. Appelle-moi Renji.

Les joues en feu, Shinaka tritura ses mains d'un air embarrassé tandis que son matinal client déambulait dans le magasin encore plongé dans le noir.

— Euh… puisqu'on en est là, vice-capitaine… euh… je… enfin… m'appeler « mec », c'est…

Intrigué, Renji consentit à décrocher son regard de la pièce pour regarder son interlocuteur :

— Oh, c'est trop familier, c'est ça ? fit le roux.

— Euh… non… enfin… c'est pas exactement le problème mais… disons que… enfin… même si je suis un peu… androgyne je suis… euh…

Le message subliminal semblant filer bien au-dessus de la tête du gradé vu son visage niais, Shinaka dû se résoudre à appeler un chat « un chat » :

— Même si tout le monde croit l'inverse et que je ne relève même plus l'erreur avec le temps… je voudrais que vous sachiez que… je suis…euh… eh bien… une femme.

— Que quoi ?

Choqué, traumatisé, bombardé, liquéfié, le vice-capitaine fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière. La surprise passée, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la vendeuse et loucha sans vergogne et sans gêne sur sa poitrine, allant jusqu'à se baisser pour presque avoir le nez dessus. Préférant regarder sur le côté durant cette impolie inspection, Shinaka bredouilla, un sourire stressé aux lèvres :

— Euh… vice-capitaine… ce n'est…

— Putain mais c'est vrai qu'on voit un truc en cherchant bien ! s'exclama le grand dadais en se reculant, scié. Bordel mais… c'est quoi ce délire ?

— Oh euh… eh bien… avec mon aspect androgyne et ma voix neutre, on me prend toujours pour un jeune homme, quasiment adolescent… Je n'y fais même plus attention avec le temps… Des fois il m'arrive même de parler de moi au masculin !

Elle eut un rire embarrassé et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

— Et bah putain, tu parles d'une histoire… Faut t'affirmer ma vieille !

— Si vous le dites, sourit doucement Shinaka.

— Puis tiens, maintenant que j'y pense… pourquoi tu m'avoues ça à moi ?

— Hein ? Euh… oh p-p-p-pour rien en particulier ! C'est juste que bon, ça fait quelques fois que vous venez me voir, je me disais que ce n'était pas gentil de pas dire le vérité alors je…

— Ça va, ça va, panique pas, rassura le roux en faisant des signes d'apaisement.

— Ah, oui, désolée… Que vouliez-vous au fait, à cette heure, vice-ca… euh… Renji.

— Ah, c'est vrai… s'assombrit soudainement le deuxième siège en posant son paquet sur le comptoir.

— Qu'est-ce ? demanda Shinaka en s'approchant alors que Renji défaisait le nœud retenant le tissu sur son bagage.

Enlevant théâtralement le bout de drap qui enveloppait son chargement, Abarai dévoila sa cargaison à la vendeuse, qui faillit en faire une syncope :

— Mais c'est…

***

Mercredi. 7 h 30. Manoir Kuchiki

— Non… ce n'est pas possible…

Littéralement statufié devant le shoji entrouvert, le capitaine de la très noble sixième division n'arrivait pas à détacher son beau regard de la scène désastreuse qui se déroulait devant lui. Au sol, piégés entre un coin de meuble et les derniers carrés de papier de riz du panneau coulissant étaient des débris de bois précieux, pour certains recouverts d'un cuir rouge sombre. Mais ce n'était là que des miettes, des fragments infimes de ce qui fut sa Kesu Chijô si chère à son cœur. Ramassant précautionneusement les derniers morceaux de ses souvenirs, Byakuya les plaça lentement au creux de sa main, grimaçant alors qu'une écharde ouvrait la pulpe de son index.

— Ce rustre, fulmina-t-il à voix basse, il l'a brisée comme s'il avait tous droits dessus. N'éprouve-t-il donc aucun respect ?

— Byakuya-sama ? Tout va bien ?

Osant à peine apparaître à son noble seigneur, une vieille servante, voûtée par le poids des années sur ses épaules, se tenait en retrait du shoji et l'observait, perplexe et anxieuse.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit mécaniquement le noble. Retournez à vos occupations.

Congédiée, la dame de chambre le salua et prit la direction opposée à la sienne. Serrant les poings sur les derniers débris de son cœur, Byakuya resta insensible à la douleur qui se diffusait dans sa paume serrée et saignée.

— Abarai Renji… je te corrigerai pour cette trahison !

Mercredi. 7h35. Byakuya quitta pour de bon son manoir, froid comme la mort et le réiatsu mauvais.

***

Mercredi. 5 h 5. Bijouterie de Shinaka.

— Une Kesu Chijô ? s'écria finalement Shinaka. Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? s'affola-t-elle en prenant dans ses mains un débris de bois.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas deviner que cette si précieuse création avait été mise à mal suite à un accès de colère du vice-capitaine ici présent.

— Un accident, grommela Renji. Je te l'ai ramenée pour savoir s'il y avait moyen que tu me retrouves qui a passé la commande pour cette boîte.

— Retrouver… le commanditaire ?

— C'est ça. Il doit bien y avoir un numéro de série ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Vous devez tenir des registres, non ?

Shinaka grimaça.

— Je ne suis pas sûre… murmura-t-elle en inspectant plusieurs morceaux sous toutes les coutures.

Le cœur de Renji battait à tout rompre. Chaque pièce de bois que les mains délicates de la vendeuse mettaient de côté était autant de probabilités en moins de retrouver le commanditaire de cette boîte. Car le vice-capitaine en était venu à la conclusion que si c'était là une Kesu Chijô commandée par Byakuya, elle ne devrait logiquement pas se trouver chez lui, mais chez cet homme figurant sur la photo. Elle n'avait pas été commandée par le noble, mais pour lui. C'était un cadeau, il en était sûr désormais. Et le prix exorbitant d'un tel présent le laissait penser que cet ancien amant devait lui aussi appartenir à la haute aristocratie. Un autre héritier de clan, qui savait ?

— Ah, j'ai peut-être quelque chose, fit Shinaka au bout de minutes qui parurent durer des siècles.

Le rythme cardiaque emballé, Renji attendit le verdict.

— Oui, c'est bien ça, j'ai un numéro de série… Mais cette boîte à l'air très ancienne, j'ignore si le registre dans laquelle sa commande est conservée existe encore, même dans nos plus vieilles archives.

Son regard brun coula vers le beau vice-capitaine :

— De plus… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de divulguer les noms de nos clients, vous savez… Je pourrais avoir des problèmes, moi !

— S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment très important, insista prestement Renji.

Une nouvelle fois, Shinaka craqua. Comment vouliez-vous, comment pouviez-vous résister à un tel homme ? Soupirant devant son cœur trop rapidement conquis, la petite vendeuse s'avoua vaincue :

— Très bien. Mais ça me prendra du temps de trouver ce que vous voulez.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage mat du rouquin national :

— J'ai tout mon temps, t'inquiète !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le chat et la souris

**Chapitre 8 : Le chat et la souris.**

Affalée de manière disgracieuse sur son comptoir, Shinaka tourna d'un air las une énième page du quinzième registre de la matinée. Fermement encadrée par deux piles de vieux grimoires dont les pages étaient si vieilles qu'elles craquaient au moindre mouvement, la petite vendeuse cherchait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant la référence qu'elle avait relevée sur la Kesu Chijô de Renji afin d'en retrouver le commanditaire. Et ce uniquement pour les beaux yeux du très charismatique Vice-Capitaine Abarai. A ce souvenir, les images de la matinée en compagnie de Renji affluèrent en l'esprit de Shinaka, son cerveau rajoutant sournoisement quelques détails de son cru comme des violons, des paillettes et autres petits cœurs sirupeux. La commerciale se reprit juste à temps pour ne pas baver sur le registre qu'elle compulsait actuellement, secouant la tête pour chasser les vilains fantasmes qui la déconcentraient :

— Raaaaaaaah zut ! cria-t-elle en se grattant si frénétiquement la tête qu'elle s'arracha quelques cheveux. C'est pas vrai ! Papa m'a toujours dit que mon imagination me jouerait des tours ! J'aurais dû l'écouter et devenir romancière plutôt que de me retrouver coincée ici à faire des heures supp' pour un mec gay et casé !

Elle soupira bruyamment, retrouvant quelque peu son calme :

— Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe les plans foireux ? C'est pas juste… gémit-elle, épuisée par sa nuit écourtée.

Quelques coups toqués à la porte du magasin la tirèrent de sa liturgie. Une petite silhouette se découpait derrière les carreaux épais. Réalisant qu'elle aurait déjà dû ouvrir depuis plusieurs minutes et que son patron ne tarderait pas, Shinaka s'affola derrière son comptoir et manqua de se rétamer dans sa précipitation pour ouvrir la boutique. Tournant le verrou, elle arrangea ses cheveux d'une main tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre.

— Oh, mademoiselle Kuchiki, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Bonjour, Shinaka ! salua Rukia d'une voix de miel, un sourire éclairant son minois.

La Shinigami pénétra d'un pas altier dans le petit magasin, détaillant du regard une pièce qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur :

— Je suis étonnée, d'habitude c'est déjà ouvert quand je passe, fit-elle à la cantonade.

— Ah, oui, désolée… C'est que, je… euh… je suis de corvée d'archivage alors j'ai un peu oublié l'heure. Mes plus profondes excuses ! fit la vendeuse enchaînant cinq révérences.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, rit Rukia. Je ne dirai rien à ton patron, pas la peine de stresser pour si peu, Shinaka !

— M-Merci, encore navrée… Que vouliez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Oh, euh… je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu le dernier collier Chappy, récemment ? Un vendeur attentionné comme toi doit bien m'en avoir mis un de côté non ? plaisanta la brunette.

— Eh bien… nous l'avons en réserve oui, mais, si je puis me permettre, n'en avez-vous pas déjà acheté trois de ce modèle ? questionna Shinaka, étonnée.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle ne releva pas le masculin que Rukia avait employé pour la désigner. Ladite Rukia, justement, s'empourpra inexplicablement à la suite de l'interrogation.

— Oh euh… Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… bredouilla-t-elle en triturant nerveusement le manche de Sode no Shirayuki. En fait, le premier était pour offrir, le deuxième est cassé et le troisième je l'ai… perdu… alors…

— Oh ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance ! Le deuxième était-il défectueux ? Nous aurions pu vous le rembourser !

— Non, non ! s'empressa Rukia. C'est ma faute s'il s'est brisé, j'ai marché dessus par inadvertance… Le produit était parfait ! Vraiment !

— Ah… Eh bien, je reviens dans ce cas, je vais vous chercher un nouvel exemplaire !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Shinaka disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Dès que la silhouette de la commerciale fut avalée par le tournant d'un couloir, Rukia soupira bruyamment. Quand est-ce que cet abruti de vendeur comprendrait-il que ce n'était pas pour les Chappys qu'elle venait aussi souvent ici ?

— Et voilà ! claironna Shinaka, rayonnante en présentant le produit demandé à sa plus fidèle cliente. En espérant que celui-là vous dure plus longtemps !

— Oh, tu sais, je ne parierai pas là-dessus… susurra Rukia avec un énigmatique sourire.

De son côté, Renji arborait également une mine de déterré. Stressé par sa propre fugue qui avait dû mettre son amant sacrément en rogne, il n'osait dormir de peur de relâcher son réiatsu durant son sommeil, et ainsi se faire débusquer comme un lièvre imprudent.

— Oh bordel, et la Kesu Chijô… gémit-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Byakuya allait l'éviscérer pour cet affront !

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de la bousiller…

Ne sachant même plus s'il était en colère contre son capitaine ou contre lui-même, le rouquin national eut rapidement le tournis. Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir brisé la Kesu Chijô, un morceau de l'âme de celui qu'il prétendait pourtant aimé. Le désespoir lui seyait décidément bien mal…

— J'ai vraiment fait de la merde… Mais en même temps, on en serait pas là s'il avait joué la carte de la franchise !

Byakuya le connaissait pourtant bien. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Abarai n'était pas homme à renoncer, à démordre, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qui n'était rien de moins que son dû. Au lieu de ça, le noble avait persisté dans ses mensonges, ses dissimulations, ses effets de manche. Et Renji s'inquiétait de cette réaction complètement aux antipodes de la sagesse qui caractérisait son supérieur. Car il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qui lui avait dit Byakuya pour justifier toute cette mascarade :

- « Je savais que tu serais jaloux et ne comprendrais pas »… C'est ça oui, et puis la marmotte elle met le papier d'alu dans le chocolat, marmonna le roux.

Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'Ichigo arrête de lui montrer des pubs à la con…

Epuisé, le Vice-Capitaine ne réussit pas à détacher ses pensées de son bel amant. L'idée qu'il avait peut-être tout gâché, qu'ils avaient peut-être condamné ce qui aurait pu être une belle histoire, lui retournait les entrailles. Il n'avait même plus assez de courage, assez d'énergie pour se rendre à sa division. Qu'il déserte le manoir Kuchiki dans la plus grande discrétion était une chose, mais qu'il manque à ses devoirs de second siège en était une autre. Bon sang, Byakuya allait littéralement le crucifier sur place s'il le croisait. Assis contre un mur dans une impasse du premier district, Abarai plongea la tête dans ses bras. Plus il prenait conscience de la colère qui devait habiter Byakuya, et plus il craignait de retourner auprès de lui, et s'éloignait donc. Un beau cercle vicieux qui était le sien.

— Non, non, Renji, se reprit-il en fixant le mur face à lui avec détermination. Tu t'en branles de tes devoirs de Vice-Capitaine, c'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'est Byakuya, et son putain d'ancien amant qui nous parasite la vie… Pitié, Shinaka, trouve vite que je puisse tirer tout ça au clair…

Pendant ce temps, à la sixième division, pas une mouche ne volait de travers. Il fallait dire que l'humeur massacrante accompagnée du réiatsu qui allait avec du capitaine Kuchiki avait quelque peu refroidi la taicha toute entière. Le travail administratif se faisait dans un silence ecclésiastique, et même les entrainements en plein air ne créaient pas la moindre onde de son. Les soldats n'osaient pas faire s'entrechoquer leurs Zanpakutô, de peur d'être brimés, et s'étaient donc rabattus sur des exercices de katas, priant pour que leurs os ne craquent pas. Aussi, ce fut la gorge nouée et la peur au ventre que Rikichi se rendit timidement jusque devant le bureau de son supérieur, une pile de documents à faire signer dans les bras. Tout doucement, il frappa au shoji, puis attendit le glacial « entrez » qui signifierait qu'il pourrait empiéter sur le domaine de Kuchiki sans risquer le Bankai.

— Entrez, lâcha donc Byakuya.

Prenant une grande respiration, Rikichi fit coulisser le shoji et pénétra de plein pied dans la pièce, déposant d'un geste calculé au millimètre près sa pile de feuillets sur le coin de bureau de son supérieur. Il ne s'agirait pas de renverser son thé par inadvertance, par exemple.

— Voilà, Capitaine, expliqua le Shinigami. Ce sont les rapports que la septième division.

— Bien, répondit le noble sans même lui accorder un regard.

Resté planté devant son chef, Rikichi jeta un œil anxieux au bureau désert de son idole de toujours. Il fallait qu'il pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Non… Le Capitaine Kuchiki ne semblait absolument pas d'humeur à se lancer dans des explications avec un subordonné un peu gauche. Et en même temps, rester dans le brouillard de cette absence l'angoissait. Dilemme !

— Puis-je savoir ce qui t'empêche de te retirer, Rikichi ? fit polairement Byakuya.

Le susnommé crut mourir en apercevant les sphères nuageuses de son mentor plantées dans ses yeux. Tout impressionné, il bégaya un long moment avant de finalement articuler :

— Oh euh en fait… euh… je… je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi le Vice-Capitaine Abarai n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

En plein dans le mille. Les yeux de Byakuya s'allumèrent dans la seconde. Rikichi pria pour disparaitre quelque part sous terre, en vain.

— Non, je ne sais pas, soldat Rikichi, fit sèchement le noble. Crois bien que si j'étais au courant de l'emplacement de la tanière où se plait à se terrer ton cher Vice-Capitaine, je serais déjà allé le débusquer plutôt que de m'exhorter à ne pas te mettre à la porte, toi et ta curiosité mal placée.

— M-Mes plus profondes excuuuuuses ! hurla de terreur le pauvre Rikichi avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Insensible à la crise de son subordonné, Byakuya replongea dans son rapport, froid comme la mort et la colère mauvaise. Une pointe de rancœur contre lui-même mourut bien vite au creux de sa poitrine. Après tout, Rikichi n'y était pour rien, et c'était injuste qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ce qui n'était encore qu'un enfant maladroit.

— Renji… murmura-t-il sombrement. S'il croit que mon courroux s'affadira avec le temps, il se fourvoie ! cogita-t-il nerveusement. Il devra assumer les conséquences et punitions pour ses actes, tôt ou tard ! Profite bien de ta petite échappée, Abarai. Il viendra bien un moment où tu seras obligé de te montrer… Et je serai là pour t'accueillir…

Le cœur débordant d'amertume, Kuchiki plia successivement deux dossiers et quitta son bureau. Dire que son second, son abruti de second ne pensait jamais à sceller son réiatsu, et que précisément le jour où il aurait apprécié le voir laisser échapper quelques particules de pression spirituelle, ce grand dadais semblait l'avoir verrouillée à quadruple tour.

— Peu importe, une fois encore, murmura Byakuya. Il devra dormir, à un moment ou à un autre, et son réiatsu fluctuera comme de coutume. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu t'es tendu un piège à toi-même, Renji.

— Un… bloqueur ?

Aussi moche qu'à l'accoutumée, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, officiel successeur d'Urahara Kisuke, se gratta fort élégamment le menton de son ongle surdimensionné. Face à lui, le tout aussi officiel Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division le dévisageait d'un œil vitreux. Soupirant, il réitéra :

— Oui, c'est ça. Un bloqueur de réiatsu. Vous auriez pas ça en stock par hasard ?

Evidemment, ce serait trop beau. La chance souriait tellement peu au rouquin ces derniers jours qu'Abarai s'attendait à un refus clair et net. Un bloqueur de réiatsu… ce serait le rêve, il pourrait prendre quelques heures de repos bien mérité sans avoir à se focaliser sur son énergie spirituelle qu'il surveillait à la particule près de peur que Byakuya ne le trouve. Mais mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusions, sa bonne étoile semblant avoir donné sa démission depuis belle lurette déjà.

— Je dois avoir ça oui.

Renji faillit en tomber de son siège. Il avait mal entendu ou Kurotsuchi venait bien de lui sauver la mise ?

— V-Vraiment ?

— Oui, fit le capitaine à face de panda, l'air songeur. Je travaillais sur un projet similaire il y a quelques semaines encore, mais je l'ai abandonné pour des recherches de première importance ordonnées par le Commandant…

Renji n'attendit même pas la suite pour lâcher un profond soupir. C'était foutu. Mais l'once d'espoir qu'il avait eue quelques fractions de secondes durant rendait sa déception plus amère encore. Quelle genre d'ordure avait-il pu être dans une autre vie pour autant déguster dans celle-là ?

— Néanmoins, fit Mayuri, ce renouveau d'espoir n'arrachant pas une réaction à son interlocuteur, je peux reprendre le projet si vous avez un motif valable ou l'ordre direct de votre supérieur.

Bah oui, bien sûr, l'ordre de Byakuya… L'ordre direct du Kuchiki pour que son collègue termine au plus vite l'objet qui permettrait à son amant qu'il avait une folle envie d'éviscérer de prendre la poudre d'escampette en toute tranquillité d'esprit. Renji se demanda vaguement s'il saurait falsifier un document officiel avec une fausse signature de Byakuya l'attestant, mais chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Il était donc tombé si bas ?

— Je n'ai rien de tout ça, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, soupira bien profondément le roux, exténué au possible. A vrai dire, ce serait plus une requête… personnelle. Mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas vous intéresser de travailler pour ça, conclut-il en se levant, prêt à partir.

— Vice-Capitaine Abarai, appela Mayuri alors que le premier subordonné de Byakuya tournait les talons, direction la sortie.

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Renji put constater que le plus gradé arborait son célèbre sourire sadique et bienheureux qui lui colla des frissons le long de l'échine.

— Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous taisiez votre réiatsu tout du long de notre entrevue, voire depuis plus longtemps encore ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? fit le roux d'une voix lasse.

— Vous trafiquez quelque chose dans votre coin, non ? fit le scientifique alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Renji observa le silence, connaissant assez l'hurluberlu en face pour savoir que chaque mot qu'il profèrerait pourrait devenir une véritable arme contre lui-même.

— Ca me plaît ! rit Mayuri dont le sourire s'agrandit encore. J'aime les gens qui font cavaliers seuls et qui en taisent les raisons ! Vous marquez un point dans mon estime, Vice-Capitaine Abarai !

Ne se sentant curieusement pas flatté, Renji attendit la fin du petit rire du scientifique avec une patience d'or. Se tournant vers son immense ordinateur qu'il commença à triturer, Mayuri ne sembla plus lui accorder d'importance et lui lança d'une voix neutre :

— Repassez me voir demain matin, j'aurai sûrement fini les derniers réglages de votre bloqueur.

Le cœur de Renji se gonfla dans sa poitrine au même rythme que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Rêvait-il ou avait-il réellement son premier coup de bol depuis des semaines ? Trouvant un regain d'énergie, le Vice-Capitaine salua avec enthousiasme le supérieur de la douzième division.

— Merci beaucoup ! Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

— Hm, ne me remerciez pas encore, fit indifféremment le capitaine.

S'inclinant, le beau tatoué s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand Mayuri l'alpagua une dernière fois :

— Vice-Capitaine Abarai.

— Oui ?

— Pour toute commande, aussi spéciale soit-elle, je suis obligé de faire un rapport écrit à votre supérieur direct, lâcha le fou d'une voix enthousiaste.

Bien qu'il lui tourna le dos, Renji sentit qu'il souriait à s'en faire péter les zygomatiques.

— Cet enfoiré… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'était toujours méfié de Kurotsuchi pour son génie et sa clairvoyance, et il avait définitivement eu raison de l'éviter comme la peste autant que faire se pouvait. Ce sadique prenait un malin plaisir à jouer au yo-yo avec ses émotions.

— Je comprends, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il voulait normale. Faites selon les règles et envoyez un rapport au Capitaine Kuchiki, Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Je passerai demain matin.

— Bien, à demain alors, ricana le fou.


End file.
